When the Wisteria Blooms
by Wolf-Maiden Mitsuki
Summary: Rewrite of original. Set 6 years after the anime series, WTWB follows a 25-year old Kurama and the rest of the YYH gang as they go about their daily lives in Tokyo. Time has passed and our favorite fox demon has decided its about time he found that 'special someone' of his very own. As if on cue, Life sends him a motorcycle-riding, spunky waitress named Azumi Sumida.
1. Kurama's Gone Soft

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of the characters found therein. I write for pleasure, not profit, and lay claim to any character not otherwise seen in the original author's work.

**Author Note:** Well, it's certainly been awhile since I worked on this baby. It was first put up in 2009 and went to 2010. Then I took it down for various reasons, and now here it is again. You all will be happy to know that I will be revising this monster over the next several weeks (or months, however long it takes). I hope you all like the changes I'll make and maybe this thing will be better the second time around. Who knows?

Just let me know what you think. I appreciate feedback, no matter what type it may be – just be polite and we'll get along just fine. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kurama's Gone Soft

* * *

It was early spring in Tokyo. Trees were showing new signs of life as bright green buds were starting to sprout on branches everywhere. Keiko and Yusuke were walking along the sidewalk, dressed in their weekend attire, and sharing another one of their pleasant bickering sessions. As they traveled, they were oblivious of people around them staring at them as they passed.

"I'm telling you, Keiko," Yusuke Urameshi was saying, "Kurama's gone soft."

The short brunette walking with him sent him a sidelong glare and readjusted the basket in her arms. "Yusuke, you say that every time we go visit him. He has not."

_If anyone's gotten soft around here, it me!__ This basket never seemed this heavy before. _Keiko thought, displeased at how her figured had changed since high school.

Her body had once been very slender. Now, both her upper and lower regions had filled with the passing time. Curves had developed where once there had only been lean muscle. It wasn't as if she was overweight or anything, but it did appear that her office job in the city was not doing her any favors in the weight department. Not that Yusuke was complaining these days.

The fact that Yusuke hadn't even asked if he could carry the basket for her irritated her more than her less than slim figure. They still had two more blocks to go and her arms were getting tired. Keiko tried distracting herself from her discomfort by teasing Yusuke a little.

"Besides," she added, "I think it's wonderful that he's found a way to use his powers to his advantage. After all, not everyone can stay as hardheaded and macho as you, Yusuke."

"Hey, what do you mean by 'macho'?" Yusuke asked, giving her a glare of his own. "I was the winner of the Dark Tournament, you know – _and_ I'm the descendant of a once great and powerful demon king. I have every right to be 'macho'."

Keiko rolled her eyes. Not that again.

"Yusuke, that was eight years ago," she reminded him, halting her steps and putting her free hand on her hip. "See, this is exactly what I mean by 'macho'. You think you're so cool because you defeated some demons—"

"Some demons?" he repeated, eyes wide. "I'll have you know that some of those demons could have killed me several times over...and tried."

At his indignant face, Keiko decided to cut her husband a break.

"Okay, okay! I'll admit that killing them was probably not the easiest thing to do. But still, that's no reason to walk around thinking that you're the greatest. Kurama likes what he does and is very good at it. Not every guy wants to be a bouncer or a self-defense teacher like you and Kuwabara...and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Keiko, you just don't understand men." Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

His hair was just as black as ever, though it was a bit shorter than it had been in the past. He'd stopped using hair gel, much to Keiko's relief. His face was slim and angular, and a maturity that never used to be there now looked out from Yusuke's eyes – but if anyone asked for Keiko's opinion, Yusuke still acted like a child at times. Now was one of those times.

"You're right about that." She sighed, but gave him a smile. "I'll never understand men, but I still don't see the problem. Other men have owned florist shops before...it's not like Kurama's the only one."

"He's not just a man, Keiko. You know that just like I do." He said, shaking his head and lowering his voice. "Tell me honestly, how many demons have you known that just decided, out of the blue one day, to open a flower shop? It's just weird. I mean, I still can't get over it."

"Well, one day you're going to have to, Yusuke." She told him, shaking her head at his stubbornness. "But for goodness sake, don't give him a hard time when we get there like you normally do, okay?"

They stared each other down for a few minutes. Keiko smirked when Yusuke was the first to look away, but didn't gloat as Yusuke let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll try and contain myself." Yusuke conceded, looking crestfallen. "Now let's get going…. I want to get there before it gets too late. It's already six o'clock and we've both got an early morning tomorrow."

Keiko nodded and prepared to begin walking once more. She fiddled with the basket again, trying to find a more comfortable way to carry it. When Yusuke took it from her without a word, she gave him a genuine smile. So he _could_ be a gentleman...how nice.

Holding the heavy basket on his shoulder with one hand Yusuke's free arm snaked around Keiko's waist and together they began weaving their way along the street once more. Feeling less irritated now that Yusuke was being sweet, Keiko leaned into her husband and enjoyed the rest of the walk to Kurama's florist shop.

It didn't take long.

By a quarter past six, they approached a two-story building with a clean, recently painted storefront. Over the doorway was a square sign that announced in neat black letters 'Minamino Florist'. Kurama was outside the shop as they walked up. He'd taken to wearing his long red hair in a low-set ponytail and although his white jacket and loose pants were usually immaculate, today they were marred with a couple of small dirt stains.

No doubt sensing their arrival, Kurama looked up from a cart of potted plants and wiped his brow with his sleeve. His smile was warm, his face content and relaxed as they waved.

"Ah, good-evening, you two," he greeted, crossing the distance between them smoothly. "I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour or so."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Yusuke said, grinning. "Keiko was in such a hurry to come over, I barely had time to get in from work before she was yelling at me to get cleaned up so we could leave. Next thing I knew, she was pushing me out the door again. Women, I tell you...don't ask me why I love 'em."

Overwhelmed with outrage, Keiko didn't allow Kurama time to reply before starting in on Yusuke for the second time of the day.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, pulling out of his grasp and smacking him on the shoulder. "I'm not the one said we needed to hurry because we had an early start tomorrow. You'd better get your facts straight, Yusuke Urameshi. Kurama knows better than to believe anything you say!"

She turned angry brown eyes towards the red-haired florist.

"Don't you, Kurama?"

With a look of innocence, Kurama threw his hands up in a leave-me-out-of-it gesture. "I'm sure that both versions have basis in some sort of fact, Keiko...but as I was not present either exchange, I'm afraid I cannot side with you or Yusuke."

"On another subject," he evaded, indicating the plants he'd been readjusting, "I was in the process of closing up shop and could use a bit of assistance. I had a bit of a rush this morning and unfortunately, it's put me behind schedule. Please, if you'll both help me take these plants inside, we can go up to my apartment shortly."

Keiko shook her head at the idea, but said nothing. Yusuke, on the other hand, used this opportunity to make fun.

"Sorry Kurama, but Keiko's got me loaded down with this heavy-ass basket, so no moving plants for me. Still, it's hard to believe you got behind...when have you ever been behind in anything?" Kurama's green eyes seemed to sparkle at the good-natured barb.

"Oh, I assure you, Yusuke," he said with a smile. "It's happened from time to time, even to me."

Kurama's polite tone and the change of subject took the last spark of spite out of Keiko and without hesitation she became her usual helpful self. Her irritation at Yusuke was once again forgotten...for now.

"Here, give me those three plants right there, Kurama. Yusuke, don't just stand there! Go open the door or something."

"But I have the basket-"

"Forget the basket and get the door. You can set it down inside or something."

"But Keiko, they're just plants-"

"I believe," Kurama cut in, apparently trying to keep the peace, "that it would be more economical for us to simply roll both carts inside instead of trying to move each plant individually. And Yusuke, they are not 'just plants', they are my livelihood now, so please...be careful."

It took a few minutes of coordination on everyone's part, but in the end, they managed to get Kurama's two carts inside the shop and placed in front of the shop's two large windows. That task finished, they followed Kurama up the stairs located in the shop's backroom. The stairs were narrow and a bit steep, so the three of them had to ascend in single-file.

Once they had arrived on the landing at the top of the stairs, Keiko looked around Kurama's apartment in envy.

The upper level where Kurama lived in above his shop was not large, but it was cozy. The decorations were all simple and earthy, and the living room was crammed with bookshelves. There was a small kitchen off the living room, a bathroom with a decent-sized shower, and two small bedrooms – on of which was always reserved for guests. The most beautiful thing of all, however, was the cleanliness of the place. There was literally nothing out of place.

Keiko secretly dreamed of having a house similar, but knew there was no way it would ever happen with Yusuke Urameshi as her husband. Both of them followed Kurama through the space and into the kitchen where they sat at a table that Kurama's had pushed against the wall.

"You both make yourselves comfortable while I make some tea." Kurama said, moving to the far wall where he removed three cups from a cabinet. Placing them on the counter, he then moved to fill a kettle with water – all the while making small talk.

"So Kurama, how's business been?" Yusuke asked as Kurama put the kettle on the stove. Kurama leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. He looked at them sitting at the table and shrugged dismissively."

"It's actually been going very well, Yusuke. There's a wedding taking place in Mushiyori City that I've been working on for several weeks now. They have asked me to take care of all the flower arrangements for the ceremony and the bride's wedding party. Although I must admit, it's been rather stressful considering the bride keeps changing her mind on what flowers she would like and in what manner they should be arranged."

"Mushiyori City? That's pretty far away." Yusuke commented.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, well. It seems that people are impressed by the quality of the flowers here. I suppose word gets around. I suppose I shouldn't complain; they're paying me quite well to do everything, but I do wish the bride would make up her mind."

"Have you tried making any suggestions to her?" Keiko asked.

Kurama shook his head and moved to take the kettle from the stove as it started to whistle. He chuckled in amusement. "I've tried, of course. But she won't listen to my suggestions. I decided afterwards that I would leave it up to her. It is her wedding after all."

"Yeah, some women are like that." Yusuke agreed, taking his tea without as much as a 'thank you'. Keiko ignored his rudeness as she took her tea with a smile and word of thanks.

"Keiko wasn't like that with our wedding, thank God." Yusuke continued. "She knew exactly what kind of flowers she wanted, what colors they should be, and how they should be arranged. I didn't have to lift a finger."

"Heaven forbid if you had tried to help at all!" Keiko sniffed and sipped her tea. "I figured that if I took care of everything, you'd be more likely not to flake out on me. I just wanted you to show up in something other than your workout clothes."

-0o0o0-

Kurama watched as they bickered back and forth. They had not changed in the entire four years they had been married. Just as they had argued as teenagers, they argued as a married couple, always with half-hearted barbs and teasing remarks. No doubt that was the way Keiko and Yusuke subtly and unconsciously told each other they loved one another. No matter how they much they argued or what the argument was about, it was obvious to anyone their devotion was unwavering.

Kurama knew it as well as he knew his sock drawer – and he marveled at it. He had always marveled at it.

On the surface, Keiko and Yusuke seemed so different from one another. Yet, somehow they completed one another. Loud and crass, Yusuke rushed to assert his masculinity at any and every opportunity. He had a good heart, but was rough around the edges. Keiko, in contrast, was considerate and polite – with everyone except Yusuke, of course. She took of others, seeing to their needs before her own. At the same time, however, she was no pushover.

_If there was ever a woman prepared to handle Yusuke's less than desirable qualities, it would have to be Keiko._ Kurama mused, sipping from his own cup of tea in utter amusement as the two continued their petty argument. _I wonder...__what would it be like to have someone like that in my life?_

"Hey, have you heard anything from Hiei?" Yusuke suddenly said, breaking into Kurama's thoughts. "Usually I find him skulking around the park, but for the last few weeks I haven't found any sign of him."

Keiko had opened the picnic basket by this point and now distributed the hot sandwiches and small containers of steamed vegetables they had brought with them. Kurama nodded, taking the offered food with thanks.

"Yes, he actually stopped by late one night about three or four weeks ago." Kurama replied, taking a bite of the steamed vegetables. "He said that he'd been taking care of a few things for Muroku and that it would keep him in the Makai for a while. In fact, Hiei gave me a mission of my own before he left."

Instantly, Yusuke's interest was piqued and Keiko's eyes narrowed. Kurama realized he may have used the wrong words.

"What kind of mission, Kurama?" Yusuke wanted to know immediately. "Is there anything I can help with? Whose ass do we need to kick this time around?"

"Yes," Keiko asked, looking less than amused. "Do tell."

Kurama looked from one to the other. Raising a hand to wave off his friends' concern, he made a mental note to watch his phrasing in the future.

"No, no...It's nothing like that at all. Forgive me, but I seem to have put my foot in my mouth, so to speak. Hiei simply asked me to watch over Yukina while he's away in Makai. I'm to 'make sure that Kuwabara keeps his distance', I believe those were Hiei's exact words.

At Yusuke's fallen expression, Kurama chuckled in amusement.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Yusuke. I should have made myself clearer." He apologized, picking up his tea. "While I understand Hiei's concern for his sister, I find his concern regarding Kuwabara and his intentions a bit overprotective and...well, a bit ridiculous."

"That's an understatement." Yusuke muttered dully, deflated now the he realized there was no ass to kick or grand adventure to embark on. "Kuwabara may be an idiot in a lot of ways, but he's really done well for himself since Hiei's last seen him. The big dope only worships the ground Yukina walks on."

"How can you call him names like that?" Keiko asked, shooting a glare at Yusuke that could have melted butter. "I'll admit that Kuwabara isn't the brightest fellow around, but he's got a heart of gold! If Hiei had any real concern for Yukina the last person he needs to worry about is Kuwabara. I think it all really sweet and romantic how much he cares about her."

Kurama had to smile at Keiko's outburst. In his heart, he knew that everything she said was the truth, but he also knew Hiei.

"As true as all of that may be, Keiko, I'm afraid Hiei's not quite so trusting. Yukina means everything to him. Still, I agree with both of you. I hardly think Kuwabara needs supervision...and it isn't as though Yukina can't make her own decisions."

"Exactly," Keiko said, smiling.

After that, the conversation lapsed into more mundane topics. Keiko chatted pleasantly with Kurama about what the rest of their friends had been getting into (he was surprised to learn that Shizuru had had a steady boyfriend for nearly a year now) while Yusuke took to eating his portion of the sandwiches and vegetables with gusto. Before long, however, Kurama's mind started wandering once more. He'd been noticing that it seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, especially when Keiko and Yusuke came around.

They usually visited weekly, bringing a small lunch, and sharing tidbits about their daily lives and the lives of others with him – and towards the end of those visits, he would find himself musing about life, or his mother, or about what he planned to accomplish in the future...

One thing in particular came up again and again.

It was something that he'd paid little attention to during his younger years. It was something that, at the time, had no real important or practicality. After all, helping Yusuke with his cases as Spirit Detective and playing his part in defending the entire human race had taken up a great deal of time. All those heroics and investigations were much higher on his personal priority list than romance ever was.

And yet –

Lately, Kurama had begun feeling his singularity at a much keener level. He had started wondering whether or not it was time for _him_ to find that special someone.

Kurama told Keiko and Yusuke goodbye. He waited until their figures crested the hill and disappeared before turning and going back inside. He looked at the clock that hung near the doorway and was surprised to see how late his two friends had stayed. Despite their early morning, Keiko and Yusuke had stayed well past nine and had a long walk in the darkness before reaching home. Whereas most people would wish and pray that their friends would be safe, Kurama did not fear for their safety in the least. He knew from experience that Yusuke could take care of any trouble that came along.

After locking the front door, Kurama took the time to lower the blinds of the windows that looked out over the street outside. As he glanced around the shop, Kurama noticed that there was still a bit of cleaning up to do. The floors needed sweeping and the tables a good wipe down before his standards of cleanliness were met.

Without hurrying, Kurama stepped into the back room. He pulled out a broom and dustpan from the closet there and began sweeping. The shop was so quiet, the air so filled with the fragrance of flowers and plant life that Kurama reveled in the peace of the evening. He had always appreciated the natural world; perhaps it was a trait left over from his fox demon nature. Growing and manipulating plants always brought him a kind of tranquility that little else could.

While it was not long before the shop was tidy, Kurama was waylaid from throwing out all of the dirt he had collected by a blinking light. It was the answering machine on the checkout counter. Pushing play, he paused to listen as his mother's voice spoke from the machine.

"…it's me, Shuichi. Just wanted to call and see how you were doing, dear. Whenever you get this message, call me back. I love you. Bye, bye."

_Mother always worries. I should go visit her tomorrow. _Kurama thought, smiling. _I believe it has been a few days since the last time._

Mind made up, he erased the message and threw out the dirt from his dustpan. Once upstairs, eh headed to the small bathroom just down the hall from the living room and began cleaning himself up. He looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink and he was surprised to see just how dirty he was. His white jacket and loose trousers had dirt and grime all over them from the day. His face was smudged with dirt as well. This would most certainly not do.

"Time for a shower," Kurama said to no one in particular. He reached behind his head and took out the elastic band that held his hair up. Now that he was paying attention, his scalp felt itchy as well. "Yes, a shower will do for now...then I think I'll curl up with a book. Perhaps that will settle my thoughts.

His decision made, he leaned over the bathtub and turned the facets on. He made sure to turn the hot water only so far, not wanting a repeat of last time. His faucet, Kurama had found, was notoriously difficult. Turning the hot water too far in one direction made it almost unbearably hot and no amount of cold water from the other dial would cool it down. Equally capricious, the cold water knob, as loose as it was, not only had to be turned all the way but pushed into the wall slightly to function properly. It took an experienced person to operate efficiently.

There were many things like that in his home, but in truth, Kurama did not mind so much. The apartment and downstairs had once been a small thrift shop, but the owners had decided to move to another area. A bit rundown, both floors were both serviceable for what Kurama had needed at the time—and at a good price. Kurama was not opposed to a bargain when he saw one.

The water shot from the showerhead with a sputter and Kurama drew the curtain shut. Within the space of a few moments, he had retrieved a towel and washcloth from the linen closet and, after disrobing, climbed underneath the gratifying heat of the water. As he washed, Kurama's mind started wondering yet again.

He had been on his own for quite some time now. High school had been a breeze for him, even with his frequent absences while he helped Yusuke. College, Kurama had found, wasn't much more challenging than high school. He was in his second year of college when he'd started living in a small, one room apartment a block or so from school grounds. For the most part, he'd left campus for privacy and quiet. The near nonstop college parties among the other students could be quite distracting when one was trying to pretend to study.

Kurama's mother, Shiori, had scrimped and saved all his life so that she could not only send him to an exclusive high school, but also pay for his college – yet another thing he owed to his human mother. He hated to trouble her, and in all honesty, living off campus was cheaper than not. Kurama had always been frugal when it came to the way he lived. Not one for extravagance or waste, he preferring a more efficient way of doing things. He had hoped to save his mother some trouble that way and had ended up telling her to keep the extra money for his younger stepbrother's education.

The water was beginning to grow cold now. Apparently, he had exhausted all the hot water. Kurama hastily turned off both taps and reached for his towel. He was surprised he had been in the shower so long. What was going on with him?

Once he was out of the shower, dried, and dressed, Kurama went into the kitchen to grab glass of water. While in there, he glanced again at the clock on the microwave. In neon-green numbers blinked the time: 10:45 PM. He sighed, wondering where the time had gone.

_Well, I suppose that I will read._ Kurama thought._ I'm not tired enough for sleep and perhaps it will help me relax._

The living room in his apartment was an eclectic one, cluttered with books. With the exception of the wall against which his sofa sat, every other bit of wall space he had covered in bookshelves. On many of the shelves were books that Kurama had collected over the years, on others there were pictures and little decorative things. Several of the photographs were of him and the rest of the gang; others were of his human family.

The armchair that Kurama favored was a classic wingback chair, clearly modern and western in every way. Covered in brown leather and complimented with brass accents, it was the perfect reading chair. The room was so quiet. Kurama picked up the novel he'd been reading the other night from its place on the small coffee table nearby and sank into his chair.

Opening his book to the place he'd marked, he attempted to focus – and found it impossible.

He stared at the words on the page, seeing them, reading them, but not comprehending them. He sat there for a long time, reading the same words over again. His mind kept dwelling on what he had seen in Yusuke and Keiko. They were so happy together, despite all the hardships they had faced through the years.

A strange emotion churned deep within him, one that made him strangely wistful and agitated all at once. A small voice in his mind whispered. _What would it be like to have someone care for you like that?_

"What _would_ it be like to have someone to share my experiences and hardships?" he questioned aloud, setting his book aside. "What would it be like to have someone I could protect and cherish for the rest of my days?"

A small ironic smile swept over his face. "Someone other than my mother."

A pang of loneliness somewhere deep inside of him pulsed. Kurama looked around his apartment as he had done so often since these thoughts had taken hold of him. He listened to the deep, reverberating silence that hung in the air. He was alone.

_ I've been alone for so very long._ Kurama realized slowly. _Even before I was Shuichi, back when I was Youko Kurama…I was still alone._

The days he had shared with fellow thieves and bandits did not count in his eyes. Even then, he had kept to himself, never allowing himself to get close to anyone. He had not needed closeness…only knowledge, power, and adventure. Now things were different. He could feel it inside himself and it confused him as nothing ever had before.

Suddenly, Kurama wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He was tired of thinking, tired of being confused. Standing quickly, Kurama started towards the bedroom. He would need all the sleep he could get. The woman from Mushiyori City was coming for another consultation tomorrow and he would need much patience to deal with her. Yet, as he lay in bed that night, Kurama found he could not sleep. The room seemed too big, his apartment too silent and empty.

The ache inside him seemed to be growing.


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or the characters found therein. I write for pleasure, not profit – so don't sue me.

Thanks to the following reviewers: **Mr steve jr**, **Kimiangel02**, **AnimeGmr101**, **nevvy**, **Shadow Fox 2013**, **Lilcookie84**, and **Death101-Fox Version** and to all the readers who put this story on their favorites list and their story alerts.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Home for Dinner

* * *

When the doorbell rang and Shiori Minamino opened the door to her home, she was pleasantly surprised to see her eldest son, Shuichi, standing outside. With his vibrant red hair pulled back in its usual ponytail, and dressed casually in navy slacks and a white button-down shirt, she could not help but notice how handsome he looked. With a broad smile, she stepped forward and pulled him into her embrace.

"Hello Mother," her son greeted, giving her a gentle squeeze before pulling away. "I trust that you, Stepfather, and Suuichi are doing well?"

Patting him on the cheek, the middle-aged woman stepped aside and motioned for her son to enter. "Yes, of course. We've all been doing just fine, Shuichi. Why don't you come in and sit down? Dinner is almost finished and you're welcome to join us."

Turning around as she closed the door behind him, her son regarded her warmly.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but I may have to wait another day to have dinner. I received your message yesterday on my answering machine and felt I should come see you. It's been awhile since my last visit and I didn't want you to think that anything was wrong."

"Oh sweetie," she said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have worried. You're a grown man now with responsibilities and a business to run. I understand if you can't take my calls the moment the phone rings. But I won't take no for an answer...you're staying for dinner."

An emotion passed over her son's face, but it was gone within the blink of an eye. Shiori fought a frown. For the briefest moment, Shuichi seemed about to protest...but then did not. Immediately, she wondered if something was wrong.

"Of course, Mother." He finally said. "I'll stay for dinner. It would be nice to see Stepfather and Suuichi...I don't think they were here the last time I came."

"Here, let's go into the kitchen. I need to finish a few things before dinner will be ready and I could use your help chopping some vegetables. We can talk while we work."

Walking past her son, Shiori led the way through the house and into the small kitchen. Without a word, her son followed behind. When they finally arrived, Shiori went over to one corner of the room where a pot and a small skillet sizzled and steamed on the two-burner stove. Meanwhile, Shuichi opened a drawer and took out a knife.

"The vegetables are in the sink," Shiori told him, stirring soup in one of her pots. "Chop them small and put them in the bowl on the table when you're finished. I'm going to add them to the rice when it's finished."

Shuichi did not answer, but went straight to work. The sounds of chopping filled the air a moment later.

"So tell me, son, how has your flower shop been doing lately?"

"It's been doing quite well. I enjoy working with the plants and most of the time the people appreciate the effort that I put into my arrangements. Lately, I've had a rather large wedding to work on and it has been more stressful than I initially expected it to be."

"Oh, well. Weddings tend to be stressful on everyone involved, Shuichi." Shiori commented, turning the meat over in her skillet and cutting the heat down. "I'm sure you remember your Stepfather and my wedding...how nervous we both were and how hectic things became for a couple of months..."

Shiori turned to look over her shoulder and saw a look of sadness pass over her son's face. Not only that, but from what she could tell, there was an aura of gloom about him that seemed out of character. Frowning, she took another quick look at her other dish simmering away on the burner before making her observation.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry if you feel I'm prying," she began quietly, "but you seem a bit...preoccupied today. Is everything okay?"

His response was not immediate, but Shiori did not expect it to be. Patience, she had found out, was the key when it came to Shuichi. Green eyes looked up and met hers, the mind behind them searching...probing hers. It was a look that Shiori knew far too well. When he had been a child, she'd hated that look. It had infuriated and confused her that her young son regarded her so. Now, however, she felt nothing but concern for his well-being.

After a brief hesitation, her son sighed and looked away.

"It is and it's not." Her son replied cryptically, replacing the knife on the table and using his hands to scoop vegetables into a bowl. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I'm uncertain as to what I should do."

"A lot of thinking?" Shiori asked, crossing the small space and taking the bowl from him. "About what, son?"

"You remember my friends, Yusuke and Keiko, don't you Mother?"

She nodded, carrying the bowl over to the stove. "Of course I do. Aren't they that nice married couple?"

"They are." He paused a moment or two.

"I cannot help but find myself wondering about their relationship. The two of them are very different and yet, they...complete one another."

Removing the meat from her skillet now, Shiori replaced it with the uncooked vegetables. Once the vegetables were in the pan, she turned up the heat once more and waited for them to begin to sizzle. While she waited, she moved a foot or so down the length of the counter and turned to regard her son with a smile. He had taken a seat now and looked at her from his place at the table.

"Does that bother you, Shuichi?" she questioned. She watched her son shake his head and frown very slightly.

"No, it's not that." He explained. "I find that aspect of their relationship fascinating and puzzling at the same time. How can two people be so different and yet be so in love at the same time? It makes me wonder...about what a relationship like that would be like."

Shiori felt herself grow warm at the thought of her eldest son dating and bringing home a girlfriend. In the past, she'd always been surprised when he never seemed interested in finding love...which seemed strange sometimes, especially when she saw how the schoolgirls chased after him. But maybe that was simply because her son wasn't ready yet.

Now, it seemed, he was beginning to think about something other than his responsibilities. For her part, Shiori couldn't have been happier – but she kept it to herself. Her son was obviously troubled.

"Oh, Shuichi," she said, walking over to where he sat and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're such a handsome and kind-hearted person, I'm sure you'll know how your friends feel soon enough. One day, you're going to find that special someone who makes you feel complete too."

Shuichi looked at her with an intensity that she did not expect, but his countenance seemed to have improved.  
"You really think so, Mother?" was his only reply.

Shiori was taken by surprise by the question. Here was her ever-confident, self-assured son wondering if he could find someone to love and who would love him.

"Listen to me, son." she said, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I may just be your mother, but trust me on this. That person who you are meant to be with may not be as far away as you think. Just keep your heart and mind open, Shuichi, and I promise you'll find what you're looking for."

Her son stared at her for a long moment afterwards, as if weighing what she said against his own inner feelings. Shiori waited, knowing that he was thinking about what she'd said. At last, however, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile and his placed his hand over the one on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mother." Shuichi told her, squeezing her hand in return.

Leaning down, she gave her son a quick kiss on top of his head, just as she used to do when he was small.

"You don't have to thank me, sweetie." She said, withdrawing from him once more so that she could check on her food. "I'm just telling you the truth. That's what mothers are for, you know."

"Of course," her son said with a quiet laugh, looking more like his usual, pleasant self. "Mothers are always right. I should have known."

After another half hour or so, the entire Hatanaka-Minamino family finally gathered around the dinner table. Suuichi and Kurama sat on one side of the table while his Stepfather and his mother sat on the other. Dinner was turning out to be wonderful and Kurama was thoroughly enjoying the rice and chicken stir-fry his mother had prepared. Granting his mother's earlier request that he stay for dinner had worked out in his favor.

She was right. Mothers really did know best.

Since their conversation in the kitchen, Kurama had managed to focus on what was going on around him instead of the mild turmoil going on inside of him. It was a nice change compared to the last few days of wandering thoughts and feelings of loneliness. Here, he was surrounded by family who loved him. For now, that was enough.

"So Suuichi," Kurama asked, setting down his utensils, "have you decided what college you would like to attend once you graduate?"

The eighteen-year old groaned. "Ah, do you have to bring up school?"

Kurama smiled. "I'm afraid I did. I don't get to see you much, so I have to tease you when I can. Have you decided?"

"No. He hasn't." His Stepfather said. "I keep telling him how important this decision is for his future. How important it is that he decides so that he can begin studying for entrance exams, but he just won't listen."

"Kazuru," Shiori said after sipping a bit of water, "there is still plenty of time for Suuichi to make up his mind. There are so many nice universities; he's probably not sure when would be the best for him."

"The best one for him is the one that helps him get the best job. The economy is uncertain – one year can be a good year and the next people get laid off left and right." The stern look on Kazuru's face softened. "Son, I just want what's best for you. I want to know you have a bit of security."

"Yeah, I know," Suuichi replied, picking despondently at his rice.

Kurama looked from his step-father's face to the unhappy face of his stepbrother and regretted bringing up the subject. It was obvious that this was a sensitive topic and he had inadvertently stumbled into it.

With his scores and academic record Kurama could have gone to any of the universities in Tokyo without much trouble. His mother and stepfather had been proud of him when he'd gotten accepted. His mother especially had made a big deal of it. Now, it seemed, his stepbrother was experiencing a rather different situation. He wondered if there was anything he could do to help.

"Stepfather," Kurama said, trying to break the tension. "I've been thinking lately about work and –"

"Speaking of work, Shuichi, how have things at the shop been doing?" Kazuru interrupted. "Any good money in pruning flowers?"

"There's quite a bit actually. If you were to come and check my ledgers, I think you would be surprised to see how much money I make in my field." The fox couldn't help but smile at his own joke. "So to speak..."

"Good. That's very good." Kazuru said, taking a bite of his rice. "It is always wise to work in a field you truly enjoy. Otherwise going to work would be a nightmare."

"Kazuru, I think Shuichi was trying to ask you something." His mother said. "Go on, dear, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright if Suuichi could come and help me out at the shop a couple of days a week. I have a customer from Mushiyori City who requires a large selection of lilies for her wedding flowers and I'll need someone to help me pick them up from the greenhouse. I thought Suuichi might like to go..."

He took a moment to sip his tea. "After that, I'll need someone to watch the shop while I go and run a couple of errands from time to time. It would be good experience and I would gladly pay him for his trouble."

Shiori caught Kurama's eye and gave him the briefest of smiles. He gave her an abbreviated nod in return and turned his attention back to his stepfather. The older man was not looking at any of them, focused as he was on finishing his dinner, so he did not see the looks pass between family members. He chewed thoughtfully on a piece of chicken for a few minutes and then gave his blessing.

"I suppose that would be fine. That is, if Suuichi doesn't mind giving up time with his friends. He's always going out with them and getting into trouble. Half of the time, he's got plans three week ahead of time." Kazuru chuckled and a touch of amusement entered his tone. "Hell, I'm still trying to get him to go fishing with me."

The tension was effectively dissipated in that moment. Kazuru turned to his sullen son and smiled.

"What do you say, son? You were just saying something the other day about not having any spending money. Here's your chance to earn some...and who knows? You might even meet a cute girl or something."

Kurama glanced at his stepbrother and saw Suuichi straighten at the mention of spending money and girls. Amusement made him laugh.

"I guess I could." Suuichi finally agreed. "With all the homework they're giving us now at school, I don't have time to hang out anymore. I might as well be earning some money."

"Suuichi, this isn't going to hurt your studies is it?" Shiori questioned, giving him the barest hint of a frown.

"Don't worry, Mother." Kurama assured her. "If Suuichi gets behind, I'll be more than happy to help him."

He glanced at Suuichi. "I would call that a fair trade. Wouldn't you?"

For the first time all evening, Suuichi smiled.

"What days do you need me?"

"This week, I will require your assistance either Thursday or Friday. Whichever you prefer will be fine...just be sure to arrive right after school. The drive will take some time and I want to get there before the greenhouse closes. As for next week, I'll let you know."

"Friday would be best for me," Suuichi told him. "Now tell me what I'm going to be making..."

After that, the rest of dinner passed without incident. Kurama negotiated with his brother for a fair wage while his mother coaxed her reluctant husband to help her clear the dishes. While they managed the kitchen and the dishes, Kurama and Suuichi went into the living room and caught up on a few things. After the cleaning was finished, Kazuru retired for the evening and kissed his wife on the cheek as he left. When his mother entered the living room, Kurama caught sight of a nearby clock and realized that it was time to return to his apartment. .

"I'm sorry, Mother, but it appears I've stayed far too long." Kurama said, rising up out his chair and walking over to her. "It's nearly ten. I should go."

With a smile, she reached up with one hand and patted his cheek.

"Oh, Shuichi...you can stay as long as you like and you know it...but alright."

Together, Kurama, his mother, and his stepbrother Suuichi gathered at the door to say their farewells.

"Be careful on your way back." His mother told him, embracing him one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mother, and I promise that I'll be careful." He replied, returning her hug with equal fervor. "Thank you again for listening earlier. I feel much better now."

She smiled, but said nothing more. Turning, she walked away and into the kitchen once more. Movement out of the corner of his eye made Kurama glanced sidelong at his stepbrother.

He watched with amusement as the teenager tried to compare their heights discreetly by using the doorframe as a measuring tape. The difference was only about four or five centimeters between Kurama's height and Suuichi's own, but then Suuichi did this every time he came over. When his brother realized that he was never going to be as tall as Kurama, he'd taken to spiking up his hair. The added height of that spiky hair made them appear to be the same height.

Now, it seemed, Suuichi had actually grown a few centimeters. With his spikey hair, Suuichi now appeared taller. The look of satisfaction in his brother's eyes did not escape Kurama's notice either. The fox demon suppressed the urge to shake his head.

Ever since his mother had married Kazuru, Suuichi's father, Kurama had done his best to make both Suuichi and his father feel welcome. Yet, Kurama had always suspected that his stepbrother felt a sort of rivalry with him.

It had been most obvious to Kurama the day that he had agreed to go on a family outing with the rest of them. It had been in the spring also, during Sakura-viewing time. They had all gone to the mountains for a bit of a camping trip. The entire time, Kurama had noticed that no matter the activity, Suuichi had tried to best him. If they went fishing, Suuichi would try to catch the bigger fish. If they went hiking, Suuichi would initiate a race to the top of the hill.

Kurama never thought much of it and tried his best to keep a healthy, positive relationship between them. Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed the hour. Kurama pushed thoughts of any rivalry between them away and prepared to depart. He opened the door and let the cool night air was over him. He would enjoy the walk home.

"Well, Suuichi," Kurama said, taking a step out the door. "I suppose I'll be seeing you on Friday then?"

A hand touched his shoulder, making Kurama pause and turn in the doorway. Suuichi was looking at him with a strange expression. Kurama wondered what was on his brother's mind.

"Was there something else?" he asked quietly, stepping aside so the black-haired teenager could join him on the small stoop outside. Suuichi did so and pulled the door closed behind him.

Kurama waited. The teenager rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, thanks," his stepbrother muttered. "You know, for what you did at dinner. I appreciate you and Mom trying to help me out."

Kurama shrugged.

"There's no need to thank me, Suuichi. I know how hard it can be to feel confused and unsure of what to do in a given situation, especially if it happens to deal with the future. Stepfather shouldn't put so much pressure on you...it's a personal choice and you should take time to think about it."

"Whatever." Suuichi scoffed, crossing his arms. "When have you been unsure or confused about anything? Ever since my dad married your mom, you've been like this genius who knew everything. No matter what it is or what situation, you always know what to do."

"That's hardly the truth, Suuichi. Just today I was asking our mother what I should do about something very personal. It was only after speaking to her that I started feeling better. I'm no different from you...and I'm certainly no genius."

"I find that hard to believe." His brother said, looking at the ground. "What could have the Great Shuichi so confused?"

Kurama wondered whether he should say anything. His confusion about love was personal and entirely new to him. But looking at his brother's posture convinced him. Suuichi looked so sure that Kurama was just talking for his own benefit, that he was patronizing him. He felt that Kurama did not understand what he was going through at all.

"My friends, Yusuke and Keiko, are married." Kurama began, wanting Suuichi to understand. "In and of itself, marriage is a wonderful thing and I am very happy for them. Yet, the more time I spend around them and witness how fulfilling their life together is, the more I find myself wanting the same thing. But I don't know what to do about it and that's what I came to see Mother about."

The look that Suuichi gave him was priceless. Had Kurama not understood how important this conversation between his brother and himself was, he might have laughed.

"You mean the Great Red-Haired Wonder can't find a girlfriend?" Suuichi asked, looking skeptical. Kurama shrugged.

"You could put it that way, yes."

The teenager laughed. Running fingers through his short, black hair Suuichi grinned.

"Now I see why you need me to help you in your shop, Shuichi – because when it comes to girls, compared to you, I am the expert."

It was Kurama's turn to look skeptical. "Is that so?"

"It's a fact." Suuichi told him. "Just wait until I'm working in your shop. The women will come running in the door. You'll see."

Though not entirely convinced, Kurama appreciated Suuichi's self-assurance. They talked a few minutes longer, but at quarter past ten, his mother called from inside. Looking a bit sheepish, Suuichi bid him goodbye and disappeared back inside. Once he started towards home, Kurama mused that perhaps telling Suuichi about his problem wasn't entirely the best idea.


	3. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or the characters found therein. I write for pleasure, not profit – aka: don't sue me.

A great big thanks to** kimiangel02**,** YuYuHakushoObsessor**, **lilcookie84**, **01Trycia-chan01** and **guerra22 **for reviewing the last chapter, and for all the other readers out there who added this story to their story alert and favorite stories list. You guys are great!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

First Impressions

* * *

Friday came quickly, but with none of the previous days' nice weather. Looking out the large windows of his florist shop, Kurama frowned as he thought of the journey ahead. Rain was falling in steady sheets and he wondered how he was going to transport four bushels of lilies from the greenhouse without ruining them. As he drove a simple pick-up truck instead of an actual delivery truck, it was going to be difficult.

Had the need not been so great, he would have put off the flower pick-up until another day when the weather was nicer. Miss Yamada, however, was not a patient woman and her wedding was fast approaching. In short, Kurama had to pick them up today and that was that. Still, he didn't like it and was definitely not looking forward to it.

_The only way I will be able to transport the lilies on the back of my vehicle,_ Kurama mused, _is to cover the crates with some type of waterproof fabric, like a tarp of some kind. It would not be ideal, but it would offer some protection._

On the other side of the room, a wall clock chimed the hour.

As if on cue, the door of the florist shop burst open and in walked Suuichi, drenched and smiling. He exhaled loudly, closing the door behind him with a bang, and shook his head to throw the water from his hair. Kurama stood up at the sight of him and shook his own head.

"Suuichi, I see you didn't think to take an umbrella to school with you today." He commented, chuckling.

His brother shrugged, removing his wet coat and hanging on a nearby coat rack. His eyes were gleaming with good humor.

"It wasn't raining this morning." Suuichi stated. "I didn't think I needed one...apparently, I was wrong."

"I see. Well, I can't have you catching cold, so come on. We'll go upstairs and you can change. I believe I have some older clothing that's too small for me, but it should fit you well enough." Kurama said lightly, corner of his mouth turning up in a smile.

His stepbrother just nodded, following him without protest to the back of the shop to what Kurama liked to call his 'preparation' room. In it, he housed all of his potting soils, planters, pruning and trimming tools. It was usually where he used his spirit energy to bolster his plants as well, but Kurama liked to think of that as his trade secret. Squelching behind Kurama in his wet shoes, Suuichi made light conversation as they went.

"You know, this shop's actually kind of hard to find. How the heck to you get so much business here anyway?"

It was Kurama's turn to shrug. "Oh, I don't know. I hear that word of mouth is the best way to advertise. I do my best with my plants and they seem to just...sell themselves."

"Oh, well...how long do you think it'll take us to get these lilies you were talking about? You think we'll have time to get something to eat while we're out?"

They reached the landing at the top of the stairs and it was there Kurama paused to think over Suuichi's suggestion. The teenager behind him waited, looking hopeful.

_Well, it has been a while since I've eaten lunch,_ Kurama thought. _However, my priority today has to be those lilies. I'll need to get them back quickly if I can't find anything to protect them from the rain._

Kurama motioned for Suuichi to continue on without him while he considered his options.

"Keep going down that hallway, Suuichi." He told his stepbrother, motioning with one hand absently. "The bathroom will be on your right. Go ahead and get out of those wet clothes while I find you something to wear. There are towels in the hall closet. As for eating out today, we'll have to wait and see. Business must come first, I'm afraid..."

Over his shoulder he added, "I'll bring you a towel as well."

Looking vaguely disappointed, Suuichi nodded and went on his way. Kurama followed behind more slowly. As soon as Suuichi was in the bathroom, Kurama went into the small guest bedroom and walked over to an old, battered dresser. Pulling out the top drawer, he reached into it and moved a few items around. His mind considered each item until he finally decided on pair of faded jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a pair of gray socks. He frowned when he noticed the socks had a hole in one of the soles and searched to find a better pair.

There were none.

Sighing, the fox demon placed the slightly damaged pair of socks on top of the other two articles of clothing and started out of the room.

"They may not be the best," he muttered to himself, "but they'll have to do."

Stopping outside the bathroom door, he knocked with his free hand. Suuichi opened the door and took the offered clothing with a slight grimace.

"Geez, bro, you're going to have me looking like a throwback from the nineties in this get-up, but whatever...dry clothes is dry clothes, right?"

Kurama nodded. "So it would seem. I'm sorry I have nothing more updated, but as I said, these are clothes I've outgrown. You get dressed while I head back downstairs to see if there are any customers that need assistance. Come and find me when you're finished and we'll get ready to go."

His younger brother nodded.

"Alright, cool. I'll be down in a minute or two."

-0o0o0-

When they arrived at the greenhouse, Kurama was pleased to see that they had made it before the business closed. The two of them exited the truck and ran through the rain to avoid being soaked. As Kurama and his stepbrother entered the main office of the greenhouse, a young woman at a nearby desk looked up and smiled at him. Rising from her seat, the woman walked around the desk and greeted the two of them warmly.

"Welcome to the Hachioji Greenhouse, my name is Kiko." She said, bowing politely and motioning for them to follow her over to the desk where two chairs sat empty. "Please...how I help you today?"

Kurama and Suuichi bowed in return and followed the young woman to the desk. Once they were seated, Kurama gave the young woman a smile and got straight to business.

"Yes, my name is Shuichi Minamino," he said, folding his hands neatly in front of him. "I'm here to pick up a large order of assorted lilies for a client of mine. She's getting married soon and I need to get started on the arrangements right away."

Seated primly in her desk chair, Kiko nodded before typing something onto the screen of her computer. A few mouse-clicks later and she turned back to them.

"Well, Mr. Minamino, it seems that the lilies are ready to go. Would you like to pay for the lilies today or would you like to remit your payment at a later date? We can send you an invoice, if you like."

Kurama thought a moment and then replied:

"I believe that I will pay for them today, but only after I have seen how they are packaged. If they are not adequately protected, I'll need to make arrangements before loading them into my truck."

Reaching up to brush hair behind her ear, the young woman nodded and began typing once more. "Of course, sir, that will be no problem at all. If you would, please wait here while I call one of the greenhouse workers to bring up those crates. I believe you ordered four bushels?"

Kurama nodded. "That is correct. Please have them brought to the front of the building as I've parked my truck there."

"I'll have the workers crate them up and have them moved right away..."

-0o0o0-

Nearly an hour later, Kurama and his stepbrother were in the truck and heading back to Tokyo. They were lucky to have left the greenhouse when they did. Rain pelted the windshield, sounding unbearably loud in the small cab of the truck. Along the roads, gutters and drain lines looked like small rivers.

Crowded as they may have seemed to outsiders, Kurama could recognize how light traffic truly was for this time of day. No doubt the rain had people huddled inside and Kurama felt relieved.

At the forefront of the fox demon's mind was the sad state the lilies he had ordered were in. His mind drifted back to the greenhouse and how he was fortunate to have looked at the flowers before leaving. Once Kiko had called the green house workers to bring the three crates to the front of the building, he'd had them open them. What he had found had disappointed him – and not because he was crunched for time.

The flowers had carelessly been stuffed inside and many of the stems had broken from rough handling. Kiko, who had followed them outside with a clipboard, had looked decidedly put out at the sight of them too. Without turning around, Kurama had requested to see the manager of the greenhouse in a polite, but firm voice. Without saying a word, the young woman had left.

The manager had come up with plenty of excuses for the state of the lilies, but Kurama had kindly brushed all excuses aside. In a calm voice, he had all but demanded a reduction in the lilies' price; otherwise he would take his business elsewhere. Without much argument, the manager had agreed. The entire time, Suuichi had been quiet, although Kurama caught him looking at the pretty receptionist on more than one occasion.

Glancing over at the black-haired teenager, Kurama caught Suuichi squirming in his seat restlessly and absently rubbing his stomach. There was a familiar gleam in the teen's eyes that Kurama pegged immediately. He had seen the same look in Kuwabara's face countless times over the years. Suuichi was hungry.

"So, Suuichi," Kurama began lightly, navigating the truck through the crowded streets easily. "It seems we finished our business at the greenhouse a bit early. I believe you mentioned getting something to eat earlier...was there a place you had in mind?"

At the mention of food, the teenager stopped squirming and smiled. He nodded.

"Yeah, there's this one place – I don't think it's too far out of our way. It has some of the best food I've ever tasted. The waitresses are pretty too, which makes it even better. Let me think for a minute and I'll figure out the best way to get there from here. I may know how to get there from here-"

Though not interested in pretty waitresses, Kurama could admit that he was hungry as well. He'd eaten lunch hours ago and now that he thought about it, having a bite to eat would be good. He hadn't been out with friends or family for a while, choosing to eat at his apartment or his friends' houses instead. This would be a nice change to his usual routine...

The restaurant that Suuichi ended up guiding them to was not one that Kurama recognized immediately. With café tables sitting outside the main entrance and striped awnings in tones of blue and green above the windows, the building looked outdated and a bit quaint amidst the more modern aspects of the neighborhood. Above the tables outside were umbrellas, but they did little to shield the tables below from the pelting rain. The sidewalk was littered with puddles.

Still, it managed to look cozy and bright and through the café's large windows, Kurama caught sight of people and waitresses milling about. Absently, Kurama wondered if this was a place where Suuichi met his friends often or if it was simply a place he'd heard about from someone else. Nice as the place looked, it didn't appear to be the type of place teenagers would care to frequent, especially this close to Tokyo.

"Yeah, this is the place, Shuichi. Just turn into this alley and it'll lead us to a small parking lot. You're gonna love the food – it's ridiculously good – and like I said before, the waitresses are hot."

Shaking his head, Kurama nevertheless did as Suuichi asked and turned his signal on. Slowing, he pulled into the alley and entered a small parking area in the back of the restaurant. The parking lot was crowded and he was driving a relatively long vehicle, but he managed to maneuver the truck into a space near the end of one row. There was another entrance in the back of the restaurant he noticed and all the parking spaces near it were taken. One space was taken up by a small, but well-maintained motorcycle.

One of Kurama's eyebrows rose. _What kind of person would even think of driving a motorcycle on a day like today? That's madness._

"Looks like Azumi's working today. I swear, she's the only one I know crazy enough to drive a motorcycle while it's raining. No wonder she's always late...she probably has to change clothes soon as she gets here..."

"I take you know this girl personally, Suuichi?" Kurama asked, glancing at his stepbrother. Suuichi nodded.

"Yeah, every time me and my friends come here she's working. You know what? My friend, Yoshi, has some kind of crush on her, but the only reason is because she drives a motorcycle. I keep telling him she's nuts, but he doesn't listen."

Suuichi laughed and opened his door. Kurama did the same, but took a moment to check the crates on the back of his truck before following Suuichi to the entrance. When they reached the door, Suuichi took a moment to run his hand through his hair. Kurama felt amusement as he watched his stepbrother preen, but remained silent.

When he entered the restaurant, the place was as he suspected it to be – bright and filled with music. Many of the booths and tables were already filled and still he found himself surprised at the amount of teenagers in the place. From the exterior, he expected married couples or the elderly. The place buzzed with activity as people chatted to one another, waitresses bustled from table to table, and cooks called orders to one another in the partially separated kitchen.

"Come on, Shuichi. Let's grab a table." Suuichi suggested and began to snake his way between tables and patrons.

Having never been to this particular restaurant before, Kurama decided to follow his brother's lead and fell into step behind the younger man. Suuichi picked a booth nearer to the front entrance and was about to be seated when an irritated and quite feminine voice spoke up from behind them.

"What do you think you're doing here, Suuichi?" The question came, causing both Suuichi and Kurama to turn around quickly.

From behind them, a waitress with chin-length brown hair stalked towards them. Despite being shorter than the two of them, the young woman looked anything but intimidated as she stared them down. The girl's blue eyes burned with irritation as she approached clutching her notepad and pencil in one hand. Kurama looked to his brother for an explanation only to find that Suuichi was grinning from ear to ear as a waitress approached. When she reached them, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought I told you not to show up while I'm working anymore...especially after what you pulled the last time you were here!" She barked, holding Suuichi's gaze without flinching.

Kurama watched in amusement as the teenage boy at his side seemed to shrink. Suuichi gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw, come on, Azumi." Suuichi pleaded, grin fading a bit. "Give me a break, will you? I mean, how was I supposed to know the chair would break like that? I was just messing around..."

"Accident or not, you better be glad I was able to fix it before my boss came back from lunch. If I hadn't, he probably would have fired me and you'd be in the hospital because I would have punched you right in the face..."

The waitress, Azumi, uncrossed her arms long enough to push the longest strands of her hair from her face. The two of them glared at one another for a few more minutes before finally Suuichi sighed and looked away.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry that I broke that chair and almost lost you your job." Suuichi said, not sounding as apologetic as he probably could have. "Now can we please just drop it and get some menus or something? My stepbrother and me are starving."

"Your stepbrother?" She said, seeming to notice Kurama for the first time. Her sour expression melted away and was replaced by a small grin. "Oh yeah, that's right. You've told me about him. I still can't believe you two have the same name...that's got to be confusing."

Wiping her hands on her apron, she bowed a little and offered her hand once she'd straightened again.

"I'm Azumi Sumida. It's nice to meet you," she said as he took her hand without hesitation and bowed his head in return.

"Sorry about all the shouting, but this guy and his friends," she added, jerking her thumb in Suuichi's direction, "are always in here doing stupid things and getting me into trouble."

"I am Shuichi Minamino...it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Kurama answered, cutting eyes at Suuichi. "And somehow I can believe that Suuichi's reckless sometimes."

She laughed and nodded. "Oh, he can be. Now why don't you guys sit down and I'll get something for you to drink. What will you have?"

"Give me a fountain drink, will you, Azumi?" Suuichi said, settling down in the booth with a grin. "Something those Americans drink all the time...with all the sugar and the good stuff."

The waitress, Azumi, shook her head, but wrote it down on her notepad. "Yeah, sure."

She looked at Kurama, eyes twinkling. "You got a sweet tooth too?"

"Thank you, no. I would prefer a glass of water," Kurama answered, shaking his head and seating himself across from Suuichi. "With a slice of lemon, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all." She said, shrugging. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Hey, why is it never 'your pleasure' when I ask for a drink?" Suuichi teased from his side of the table. Azumi glanced in Suuichi's direction and instantly there was a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Because," she told him, "whenever I give you a drink it usually ends up on the floor, and then it's always my obligation to clean it up. Now sit tight while I get your drinks. I'll bring some menus when I do."

With those parting words, Azumi turned on her heel and strode away.

"So, what do you plan on ordering, Shuichi?" His stepbrother asked, looking in the direction that Azumi had travelled a moment or two longer than was probably necessary. Kurama shrugged in response to the question.

"I'm not sure. I won't know until I've reviewed the menu."

"Don't worry," Suuichi assured him, leaning on the table and smiling. "Everything on the menu is good. You could almost close your eyes and just point at something..."

His eyes swept to the side and instantly, his demeanor changed. "Good, Azumi's coming. I'm starving!"

"Here you are, boys. One glass of water with lemon and a nice sugary Coke," Azumi called cheerfully as she walked over to them.

In her hands were two glasses; one filled was with brown, fizzing liquid and the other with clear and sparkling water with a wedge of lemon on the rim. She was nearly to their table when she must have slipped on a puddle of water left by their shoes. One minute, the girl was coming towards Kurama and Suuichi, all smiles. The next, she was sprawled on her backside on the floor, nearly hitting her head on one of the freestanding tables.

Squealing in surprise as she went down, she lost her hold on both drinks and the menus. The air split with the sound of breaking glass and the commotion managed to catch the entire restaurant's attention. Eyes bored into the poor girl on the floor from all sides and laughter erupted at a table or two. As for Azumi, her face was twisted in a look of surprised pain and red from embarrassment.

Without thinking, Kurama was up and out of his seat. Stepping carefully over the puddles of water, soft drink, and shattered glass, he reached down to help the waitress up. Following his stepbrother's lead, Suuichi also rose and started towards the kitchen, calling for some towels and a mop.

"Are you alright, Azumi?" Kurama asked with concern in his tone.

She grimaced and rubbed the small of her back, but nodded just the same. Her face was red and her eyes were bright, almost as though she meant to cry, but when he offered her his hand, she took it without protest. Kurama lifted her up as she gathered her legs beneath her and stepped back to give her room.

As soon as he did so, however, one of his feet met the reduced traction of spilt water and he nearly stumbled himself. Only by whipping out his free arm to grab the edge of their table did Kurama manage to keep the waitress and him from falling once more.

"Ouch," she muttered, looking unhappy. "I think I hurt more than just my pride on that one."

"At least you didn't fall on any glass," Kurama reminded her as he helped her sit down in the booth to gather her composure. As he hovered over her in concern, a flash of metal caught his attention.

Eyes moving to her torso, Kurama caught sight of a misshapen piece of metal dangling on a leather cord around Azumi's neck. Roughly the size of his thumbnail and lacking a definite shape, it did sport a slightly polished sheen. As he looked at it, it seemed to shimmer and pulse with a faint energy. Intrigued, he wondered what it was and why Azumi wore it.

He thought of asking her about it, but she beat him by speaking first.

"Hey, sorry about your drinks," she was saying, looking off in the direction that Suuichi went. Her tone lacked its earlier liveliness. "I promise that I'll bring you both another. I can't believe I didn't see that puddle!"

Her laugh was self-depreciating. Forcing himself to look away from the necklace that had nestled itself in the folds of her blouse, Kurama shook his head and smiled at her.

"It was an honest mistake, Azumi. Don't concern yourself with fetching more just yet. I'm more concerned about whether or not you injured yourself. That was quite a fall you took."

"Yeah, of all the falls I've ever seen," Suuichi said, returning at that moment with arms filled with towels, a broom and a dustpan, "that one definitely looked graceful, Azumi."

The look on Azumi's face was priceless. Instantly, the embarrassment she had shown before seemed to melt away...and right into irritation.

"Suuichi," she snapped, crossing her arms and glaring down at him. "Shut up."

Suuichi began laughing and a few moments later, Kurama noted that Azumi cracked a smile too. She sighed, nodding her acquiescence and started to stand up. Still rubbing the small of her back, she got to her feet and sidestepped over a couple large pieces of glass.

"Here, give me those." She said, reaching to take the items from his arms. Suuichi gave her the broom and the dustpan, but held onto the towels.

"Go ahead and have a seat, Suuichi," she said – a bit more sharply this time – and made to grab for the towels again. "I need to clean this up before I take your order."

Kurama watched as Suuichi managed to hold the towels out of Azumi's reach.

"You can't do it all by yourself, Azumi." Suuichi told her firmly, pointing to the water and coke still glistening on the floor. "You'll end up falling again. You focus on sweeping and I'll get this mess up. I seem to remember someone accusing me of not cleaning up my own messes a few minutes ago...well, now I'm cleaning up yours, so I think that makes us even."

Looking amused and a bit sheepish, Azumi raised an eyebrow. "Really? You think a single act of kindness is going to make up for all your nonsense?'

Suuichi laughed. "I don't care. I don't want you falling again."

"Fine. Do what you want." She muttered before glancing at Kurama with a tiny smile.

"Hey, thanks for giving me a hand...I'm sorry again about your drinks. I'm so clumsy sometimes..." Here she chuckled. "I didn't get anything on you, did I?"

He shook his head. "No, I think you were able to avoid me rather well, Azumi. Why don't you go get those replacement drinks while the two of us clean this up for you?"

After sweeping blue eyes around the dining room and glaring at a few patrons who continued to stare at her, Azumi bit her lower lip.

"I hate to ask you guys to do that." She muttered. Kurama took the broom from her hand and shook his head.

"You're not asking." Kurama told her. "We're offering."

A touch of amusement entered her eyes then, along with something else, but it was gone before Kurama could pinpoint what it was. Without any more protest, Azumi nodded and walked away towards the kitchen.

-0o0o0-

"Suuichi, it's about time for us to head out again, I'm afraid." Kurama told the teenager. "We need to get those flowers back and out of this rain."

Suuichi nodded and popped another fry into his mouth, chewing slowly. It was apparent to all but the most blind that the teenager had greatly enjoyed his dinner. Crumpling up the wax paper that his burger had come wrapped in, he tossed the remnants of his lunch onto Kurama's empty plate.

As for Kurama, he had finally decided on the mandarin-style salad, much to his stepbrother's distaste. He was forced to endure the consequent ribbing, but Kurama disregarded Suuichi's teasing. He took one last sip of his water and started to get up and throw the trash away.

"What are you doing, Shuichi?" Suuichi asked, looking at him with bafflement. "You don't have to throw that away. Azumi does that."

"Oh…well, you would know better than I." Kurama conceded, picking up the check stub and heading towards the counter to pay. "If you want, Suuichi, you can continue on to the truck. I'll be there in minute. I'm going to pay for our food."

His brother nodded and headed towards the door. "That's cool. I'll see you in the truck then, thanks for lunch!"

Kurama shrugged. "No problem."

The cashier at the counter was a young man about Suuichi's age with hair to his shoulders. He yawned as Kurama paid the bill and looked generally bored with being there. Kurama thought in that instance that the cashier looked at lot like Yusuke did when he had to fight someone of much less power and skill than himself. The thought amused Kurama and, as he thanked the man for his change, he wondered what Yusuke and Keiko had been up to the last couple of days.

_ Well_, he thought, _Sunday is only a day away. I suppose that I'll find out soon enough when they come and visit._

Laying a generous tip on their table, he headed towards the door to catch up with Suuichi. Once outside the rain was not as bad as it seemed for the air had warmed up a little too. The effect was a damp, humid feeling in the air that turned Kurama's skin clammy. Still, Kurama decided he preferred the humidity to the chill. The rain was falling steadily now and Kurama picked up his pace. He had nearly made it to the truck when Azumi called out from behind him.

"Wait, don't leave yet."

He turned to see her jogging towards him in the rain. The rain had begun to turn her light brown hair a darker shade. Droplets of rain slide down the side of her face to drip from her chin. She didn't seem to mind. He pulled his coat tighter and walked back to meet her.

"What is it, Azumi?" he asked, reaching her.

Although he was genuinely curious, he was a bit put out to be standing in the rain. She held out something in her hand and, without thinking, he took it from her. When he looked down though, he saw it was the tip he had left on their table.

He looked up and found those indigo eyes boring into his own. Involuntarily, Kurama swallowed. Something about those eyes made him nervous, but he could not put his finger on what. He was confused.

"I don't understand." He said, giving her a curious look. "Why are you giving this back?"

She frowned at the sky and pushed wet strands of hair out of her face.

"I just...well, I'm sorry I spilt your drinks earlier." She said, sighing. "I know it sounds like I'm making a big deal out of it, but that was kind of embarrassing. I appreciate the two of you not making fun of me and anyway, I wanted to give that back as a thank you. You and Suuichi were really sweet to help me clean up."

"You don't have to do this. Spilling our drinks was an accident, nothing more. " He argued, trying to push the money back towards her. "Please take it. You nearly got injured, therefore you deserve this."

She smiled and shook her head. Folding her arms across her chest, she took a step backwards. The rain was beginning to plaster Kurama's hair to his skull. He needed to stop talking and get back into his truck. Miss Yamada's lilies were going to drown in this rain. Suuichi called out from where he sat in the truck.

"Come on, Shuichi! We've got to go…the rain's getting harder."

"You should go. Sorry I've kept you out here and gotten you soaked," Azumi told him, turning away from him. As she starting towards the restaurant, she added. "Hey, Shuichi...if you're ever in the area, I hope you'll come see me again."

Kurama opened his mouth to say something more, but the sound of a truck horn being struck behind him made him close it again. Looking back over his shoulder, he was a bit annoyed to see Suuichi behind the wheel of his truck and blowing the horn at him. As he trudged the rest of the way to the truck – seeing no reason to hurry now that he was soaked – Kurama glanced back towards the restaurant.

Azumi was gone, but her words stayed in his mind.

.

* * *

**Author Note:** First off, I want to apologize if this chapter skipped around too much. As this chapter focused mostly on Suuichi and Kurama, I figured that writing about everything they do would take too long, so I tried to catch the highlights. I hope it worked for you guys, but regardless, I like this version better than the previous one. :)


	4. A New Development

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or the characters found therein. I write for pleasure, not profit, and only own what is not shown in either the anime series or its accompanying manga.

I want to say an enormous thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter: **Akara Suzuki**, **AnimeGmr101**, **Mr Steve Jr**, **01Trycia-chan01**, **Kimiangel02**, **YuYuHakushoObsessor**, **1XxKiraxX1**, **Shadow Fox 2013**, **Guest**, and **Lilcookie84**.

You guys are making this rewrite a complete delight! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter Four**

A New Development

* * *

It was Sunday and the florist shop was quiet as Kurama worked diligently to repair the damage to the lilies the greenhouse workers had done. Sitting upon the long preparation table in the back room the last batch of lily plants waited in double-rows. It was along one of the rows that Kurama slowly walked, snipping off dead flower heads and mangled leaves as he went. He had already pruned the lilies on the other side of the table and now, pausing in his work, Kurama took a moment to close his eyes and breathe in their heady scent.

Even in their sad and unhealthy state, the lilies perfumed the room with their lovely aroma. He smiled as he inhaled and thought of little else but the joy he felt among his plants. Although everything in his human nature demanded he follow in his stepfather and become a salary man, his demon nature had never allowed him to ignore his love of plants. Nothing seemed more right than when he stood amongst his plants and breathed life into them.

The clock in the shop chimed the hour and broke him from his momentary revelry. Kurama sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. If there was one thing he disliked about the Human World, it was the way the humans marked the passage of time. Though his soul was nearly as old as Tokyo itself, in this world he could do nothing but follow the demands a ticking clock placed on him. That was the price he had to pay to stay in this world, with those he cared for most.

_It is a small price, for the happiness I have found here._ Kurama thought, opening his eyes.

Turning his attention back to his lilies, Kurama admired the difference that pruning made. Though the plants were still far from the beautiful piece of art they needed to be for a wedding, they still looked much better than before.

"Now," he muttered, a faint smile touching his lips, "comes the magical part."

Grabbing a large watering can from the nearby counter, Kurama poured a mixture of water and plant food into the container and distributed the muddy liquid to each of the twelve planters on the table. Once all the soil was moist and the plants dripping, he placed the watering can back on the counter and approached the first two plants.

With the lightest touch of his hands at the plant base, he sent his Spirit Energy into the lilies. Closing his eyes once more, he imagined in his mind large, beautiful flowers filled with life and vitality. He visualized the roots of the plant drinking in the water and nutrients, repairing the damage done by famine. As he did this, Kurama felt the plant beginning to respond to the borrowed energy. Kurama opened his eyes and moved to the next two plants, placing one hand on each. He started the process once more and then again on the next two plants. On and on, he worked until each of the plants was green and hydrated once more.

New buds and blossoms were now showing on each. Kurama wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed, feeling drained. Unlike using his Spirit Energy for defense or attack, using the energy for such a job as bringing plants back from near death was difficult in a different way. It required a less forceful kind of approach—one of a nurturing and caring intention.

_Now_, Kurama reasoned, feeling satisfied, _when Miss Yamada comes by tomorrow to make her final decision about what species of lilies she would like, I won't be ashamed of any of these plants. They will all be beautiful._

His main concern of the day out of the way, Kurama decided to call it quits for the morning and go upstairs to fix a bit of tea and relax for a few hours. Today was Sunday, after all, and he didn't have to worry about customers needing his assistance. Nodding to himself at the sensibility of such a plan, he took the flowers from the table and added them to one of three carts he used for transporting customer orders. They would be safe there, he knew, at least until tomorrow.

Throwing his arms overhead, Kurama stretched his spine before starting towards the stairs that led to his apartment on the second floor. Once he'd reached the second-floor landing and traveled to the kitchen, he went through the motions of boiling water for tea. As he leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil in a small pot, he let his mind wander. Quite unexpectedly, he found himself musing about the incident at the small restaurant that he and Suuichi had visited two days prior.

The waitress, Azumi, had entered his thoughts several times since he'd first met her, but for the life of him he could not fathom why. She was nice enough, he could admit, and hardly unattractive...but then, many women he had met throughout his life could be considered nice and attractive. Yet, there was something more...something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

In his mind's eye, he saw again the expression in her eyes when Suuichi had mentioned that he was not alone and that he was with him. The smile that crossed her face and the way she'd instantly changed her tone and manner when she realized Suuichi was not alone. She'd said that Suuichi had told her about him – he couldn't help but wonder what Suuichi had told her. He saw once more the animated way she interacted with both of them and the way she'd looked ready to cry after falling. The way she'd allowed him to help her up without protest and the way she'd apologized multiple times about spilling their drinks.

The strange misshapen stone around her neck also drew his thoughts and yet again, he felt the strange, faint energy signature pulsing from it. What was it and why did she wear it? What purpose did it serve?

But most of all, he saw the vision of her standing in the rain as he'd turned to speak to her before leaving. She had not reacted in the manner he would have expected a woman to react as she stood in the middle of a rainstorm, getting drenched from head to toe, knowing that she would have to go back inside to finish the rest of her work shift. She'd given him back the tip he had left for her and asked him to come see her again...if he happened to be in the area, of course.

For some reason, the idea that she wanted to see him again made his stomach flutter in a most peculiar way.

Brow furrowing as the thoughts turned and shifted within his head, Kurama glanced to the side and saw his water boiling in the pot on the stove. Opening a cabinet, he pulled out his favorite tea mug and poured some of the steaming water into it. Before he could place his tea bag in the mug to steep, however, the phone began to ring.

Frowning and wondering who would be calling him this early in the day, the red-haired man went over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he intoned politely. "This is Shuichi."

"Kurama, hey!" came Yusuke's boisterous voice from the other end. "Are you doin' anything right now? 'Cause me and Keiko were wondering if the two of us could come over – man, do we have some big news to tell you!"

"Oh?" Kurama replied warmly. "And what news might that be, Yusuke?"

"Not on the phone, man! This is the kind of news that gotta be told in person...plus, Keiko made me swear not to tell you until we got there."

"In that case, I suppose you both should come over immediately, Yusuke." Kurama reasoned, leaning against the wall. "If you and Keiko are hungry, I could go ahead and make something for us to eat. I was making myself some tea anyway, so it would be no trouble to get something started."

"...Hey Keiko! Kurama said if we're hungry, he'll make something. Do you want anything?" Yusuke yelled to someone in the background. Grimacing slightly, Kurama held the phone away from his ear momentarily while Keiko and Yusuke shouted back and forth. When the loud debate had eased, Kurama placed the receiver back against his ear.

"Yeah, Keiko said that would be great, Kurama." Yusuke said, sounding happier than Kurama had heard in a long time. Instantly, he was intrigued. Apparently, the news that the two of them had was of a positive nature – otherwise Yusuke's exuberance would make no sense.

"Alright," the fox demon said, walking over to his steaming mug with the phone held securely between his cheek and his shoulder. He dropped the tea bag into the water and watched as the clear liquid slowly turned into a light yellowish-green.

"Would fried rice and steamed fish be sufficient?" Kurama asked, taking a spoon from a drawer to his left and stirring his tea.

"Sure, whatever you want, Kurama." Yusuke replied. "Keiko and I'll be over at your place in about half an hour."

Kurama nodded even though he knew that Yusuke could not see the gesture. "Yes, that's fine. I'll see you both in half an hour. I'll go down and unlock the front door for you."

"Cool, see you then."

A click on the other end told Kurama that Yusuke had hung up. Shrugging and wondering what news the two had, the fox demon crossed the room and placed his phone into its cradle once more. Once his tea was in hand, Kurama set about making lunch.

_So much for my couple of hours of relaxation_, Kurama thought, not unhappily, as he pulled a large container of uncooked rice and a rice cooker from a nearby cabinet.

-0o0o0-

Kurama looked from one face to the other and attempted to discern what secret they were keeping from him. From the nearly shy look on Keiko's face to the positively devilish grin on Yusuke's, Kurama was at a loss. Raising an eyebrow, he ushered them into his shop with an extended arm and let them precede him.

"So, you two," Kurama said, following them up the stairs to his apartment. "This big news of yours...you realize you can tell me anytime now, correct?"

Ahead, Keiko laughed nervously and glanced sidelong at her husband. Yusuke, on the other hand, did not seem nervous at all – if anything, the man was swaggering around more than normal. The former Spirit Detective shrugged, though the nonchalance of the gesture was at war with the excitement that seemed to radiate from him.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Kurama. Keiko and me will tell you when we get upstairs. Man, it smells good up here...remind me to make you give Keiko the recipe before we go home."

A slap resounded in the narrow hallway, followed by a glare from Keiko that could have peeled paint of the walls.

"Excuse you, Yusuke," Keiko barked. "I'm more than capable of getting my own recipes, thank you very much! You know, just because my parents own a restaurant doesn't mean I'm going to be your personal chef all the time...especially now that I'm-"

The abrupt pause and the way Keiko clamped her hand over her mouth gave Kurama a hint. Unable to help himself, Kurama began to smile. Seeing the slowly emerging smile on the red-haired man's face, Yusuke looked annoyed.

"Ah, great job, Keiko. Now you've almost gone and spilt the beans...we might as well tell him now." He groused, though he hardly looked angry. Without further ado, Yusuke spun on his heels and faced Kurama with arms crossed over his chest.

"Keiko's pregnant." Yusuke blurted and then grinned like a madman. "And I'm the one that made her that way. That's right, Yusuke Urameshi's gonna be a father. Deal with it."

To his credit, Kurama did not blink.

"Beg pardon?" he asked, his green eyes taking in the blush that crept into Keiko's face and the way that Yusuke's chest seemed to expand the longer his words hung in the air.

"He's right." Keiko said, looking shyer by the minute. "I'm going to have a baby."

Finally, Kurama managed to find words.

"Keiko, Yusuke – this is wonderful news. Congratulations!" He said warmly. "You both must be so excited...please, when is the baby due?"

"It's due at the end of the year." Keiko said, eyes sparkling. "Oh, isn't it so wonderful! I mean, can you imagine it? A little Yusuke – running around, learning to walk and talk, and getting into things and–"

Her joyful expression suddenly disappeared, replaced by a look of horror. "Oh god, I don't think I can handle two of them! What am I going to do?"

Chuckling, Kurama reached out and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Come now, Keiko. I'm quite sure it won't be as bad as that...you seem to keep Yusuke in line well enough, I'm sure a little one won't be too much trouble for you."

"Besides," he added, casting a meaningful glance at Yusuke, "you won't be the only one raising the child, Yusuke will get to deal with a little him as well. Then maybe he'll understand how the rest of us feel."

"Oh, shut up." Yusuke snapped, though the twinkle in his eye said that he felt no offense by Kurama's words. "You're just mad because I got a wife who's got a kid on the way. I mean, come on! All you have are your flowers...and your mom."

"Yusuke, don't be a jerk." Keiko said, shaking her head. Yusuke just laughed. "Kurama's invited us for lunch and you want to stand there and make fun. Come on, let's go upstairs."

She glanced over at Kurama and smiled. "Sorry, he's just all puffed up right now."

Kurama held up a hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Keiko. I'm not offended and Yusuke has every right to be 'puffed up' at the moment. I've learned over the years that the less I pay attention to what Yusuke's says, the better things tend to go. Come, the rice should be finished now and you need to eat."

Without another word, the three of them finished ascending the stairs and entered into the little kitchen. The air was filled with the aroma of cooked fish and steamed vegetables. The sound of Yusuke's growing stomach, which filled the air two seconds later, caused Kurama and Keiko to stare at him. Looking a bit sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck, Yusuke just shrugged.

"What?" he demanded. "I'm hungry!"

Amusement made Kurama laughed. "Yusuke, are you certain that Keiko is the one with child and not yourself? You're certainly sounding like a hungry child to me."

"Shut up and just show me the food."

Shaking his head, Kurama indicated the table against the wall and motioned for them to sit.

"Please, take a seat, you two." He invited warmly before turning away to begin serving the food. "Keiko, what would you like to drink?"

"Some water." Keiko replied, settling into her chair with a sigh of contentment. Yusuke followed her example a moment later and settled himself as well. Keiko beamed.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I just can't believe we're going to have a baby. I mean, never in a million years did I think that Yusuke and I would have our own family...he always seemed such an irresponsible troublemaker."

"Hey!" Yusuke said defensively. "I was, like, fourteen, Keiko. What fourteen year-old isn't an irresponsible troublemaker?"

As Kurama ladled rice into small bowls and steamed vegetable and fish in other, he thought back on those years and marveled at how things were changing. The idea of children was something that Kurama had never in his life considered. Now Yusuke – that irresponsible trouble maker, as Keiko so eloquently put it – was married and was expecting his first child. Shizuru, too, had entered into a long-term relationship.

_Even Hiei_, Kurama mused, _seems to have settled into his life as Muroku's captain. It's as though I'm beginning to get left behind and I don't know how I feel about that._

"-Kurama, what do you think?"

The words broke into Kurama thoughts as cleanly as a knife through butter. Glancing over his shoulder, Kurama found that Keiko was looking at him expectantly and he had no earthly idea what she'd just asked him. Feeling a touch of embarrassment, Kurama turned around and gathered up the bowls he'd been staring at.

"Forgive me, Keiko. It seems I was lost in thought." He explained, beginning his journey to the table with his arms full. Seeing him burdened with all manner of bowls, Keiko jumped to help him but the fox demon shook his head.

"She was saying that we should celebrate, fox. Geez, what's gotten into you lately?" Yusuke told him, taking his bowls gratefully and digging in without further ado. "We were thinking we should get everybody over at Genkai's this coming weekend and party."

Kurama pulled out his own chair and sat down, mulling over the idea. It had been quite some time since he'd last been to the Temple – and he had promised he would keep an eye on Yukina for Hiei. This would give him a chance to reconnect with his friends and fulfill his obligation to Hiei at the same time.

_Besides, all these thoughts I've been having lately...maybe I just need to get away from the city._ Kurama thought, tasting the fish he'd made and enjoying its mild flavor.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." He answered, giving voice to his thoughts at last. "I could use a vacation. Miss Yamada's wedding has kept me very busy and it would be nice to get away for a few hours."

"Great! Then it's settled." Yusuke remarked, shoveling in another mouthful of food. "The old hag's gonna flip out when she hears the news."

-0o0o0-

An hour or so later, after they had finished their meal, Keiko and Yusuke followed Kurama into the comfort of his living room. There they chatted about work and their plans for the rest of the weekend, as well as what needed to be accomplished to make the get-together at Genkai's a reality. About twenty or thirty minutes into the conversation, however, Keiko stopped in the middle of a sentence and placed a hand over her mouth.

Her face paled somewhat and, without glancing at either one of them, she stood.

"Excuse me, I'm feeling a bit sick," was all she said before leaving the room. Both Kurama and Yusuke watched her go before sharing a look of their own. They didn't need to guess as to what was wrong with her.

"I hope nothing I prepared caused her distress." Kurama said, understanding the real reason for Keiko's sudden departure, but not wanting to say so out loud. Yusuke shook his head.

"No, you're fine. She was sick once or twice before we came." He told the red-haired man, brow furrowing in concern. A moment passed.

"Hey, Kurama? I know this is a weird time and all, but do you think I could talk to you a minute?"

Kurama brushed a strand of hair falling into his face away and looked over at the former Spirit Detective. Seated across from him, Yusuke looked uncertain, which was quite the contrast to the boasting, proud man from earlier that afternoon. Kurama was intrigued, wondering what was on his friend's mind.

"Of course, Yusuke." He said, nodding. "What is it?"

Unfortunately, Keiko picked that very instant to walk back into the room and, just like that, Yusuke withdrew. Kurama felt the slight tension in the air and caught the impression that whatever was on Yusuke's mind, he didn't want to discuss it in front of his wife. Kurama came up with a plan.

"You know, Yusuke," he said lightly. "I don't think I locked the shop door after the two of you arrived. I should probably go down and take care of that. If you two would excuse me a moment, I would like to go check."

Yusuke seemed to catch Kurama's hint because he stood up an instant later and stretched. As he extended his arms overhead and leaned backwards, the former Spirit Detective's back issued several pops and he groaned in relief.

"Hey, Keiko...if it's alright with you, I think I'll walk down with Kurama. I'd like to get some fresh air. You good?"

The young woman, still looking a bit green, nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yusuke. Go ahead and get some fresh air, I'm just going to sit here and rest a bit." She turned to Kurama, looking apologetic. "Um, Kurama, do you mind if I pour myself some water?"

Kurama shook his head and gave his friend's wife an understanding smile.

"No, of course not. Yusuke and I will be back in a few minutes, Keiko. By all means, make yourself at home."

She nodded gratefully and headed towards the kitchen. Kurama and Yusuke, now free to leave, turned and started downstairs. On the way, Kurama waited for Yusuke to speak. Only after they'd reached the bottom of the staircase and were heading towards the main shop, however, did the young man finally speak.

"Hey, Kurama, you're a pretty smart guy...what do you know about the whole pregnancy thing?"

Kurama stopped walking and leaned against the nearest display table. His expression went thoughtful as he considered Yusuke's question. After a moment, he spoke.

"Well, Yusuke, I understand the basic mechanics of everything of course. How pregnancy begins, the major developments during gestation, and the process of birth." Kurama said, giving his friend a wry smile. "Other than that, I'm afraid I haven't read much on the subject. Why do you ask?"

Yusuke shrugged, looking uncomfortable as he leaned against another table. Crossing his arms, he did not meet Kurama's eyes.

"Well, you know, I'm happy that Keiko and I are going to have a kid...but this wasn't exactly planned or anything. I just...don't know how we're supposed to do this. It's like Keiko said – I used to be a really irresponsible jerk...and in some ways, I'm still that same guy. What if I'm not father material?

"Yusuke, I hardly think-"

"See, I never knew my dad, right?" Yusuke interrupted, his eyes staring hard into the floor of the shop. There was a trace of uncertainty and anger in his voice as he continued. "He was never around and I just...never had that influence or that example...and you know as well as anyone else does that my mom wasn't exactly Mother of the Year."

He sighed, looking frustrated. "I just don't know how good I'm going to be at this whole father thing...and that really bothers me. What am I supposed to do, Kurama? You're better at this family stuff than I am – tell me what I should do."

Kurama was silent. Inwardly, he was doing the best he could to understand how Yusuke was feeling. The answer, he knew, would not be an easy one. It most certainly wasn't an answer that Kurama knew right off the top of his head – perhaps he would never know such a thing. Frowning with the realization that his centuries of life had not prepared him for these questions, Kurama sighed and shook his head. He answered the only way that he could.

"I don't know, Yusuke." Kurama replied quietly, giving his friend a sad smile. "For all my years on this earth, I have never been in this type of situation before. Demons, I'm ashamed to say, are not known for their parenting skills...and most of them would kill their offspring without ever feeling remorse."

At the expression on Yusuke's face, Kurama reached out to grasp his friend's shoulder.

"But I can tell you this, Yusuke." He said, giving his friend's shoulder a squeeze. "You and Keiko are two of the most loving, devoted people I have ever known...and if there is one thing I believe with all my heart, it is that you two will also be two of the most loving, devoted parents I will ever know. You two will figure it out and you'll have plenty of help – from Keiko's family, from your mother, and from your friends. If you two ever need anything, you can always count on me or the others for help – I'm sure of it."

Removing his hand, he shrugged. "And besides, it isn't as though this child is coming tomorrow...you have an entire nine months to prepare for its arrival."

Yusuke's face was unreadable, but he had uncrossed his arms and now looked at Kurama with a new fire in his eyes.

"You're right, Kurama. I mean, I've handled scarier things than this, right?"

"Yes, of course." Kurama agreed, seeing a touch of Yusuke's old defiance staring him in the face. "You're strong and capable – more than able to handle anything this world throws at you – and so is Keiko."

"Speaking of Keiko," Yusuke said, glancing over his shoulder. "I think we should head back now. She's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, perhaps."

Without further ado, Yusuke turned away and started back towards the stairs. After checking to see if the front door was in fact locked, Kurama followed. When he reached the stairs, he found Yusuke waiting for him. The dark-haired man didn't say anything at first, nor did he move. Feeling as though Yusuke might have something else he needed to say, Kurama waited.

He did not have to wait long.

"Hey, Kurama...you're a good friend, you know that?" Yusuke said quietly, no doubt making sure that Keiko would not overhear them. "I just – well, you're one in a million...honestly."

The words touched the fox demon's heart, but he knew better than to say anything. He just inclined his head with a smile and led the way back upstairs.


	5. Let's Do Lunch

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any characters found therein. I write for pleasure, not profit – I claim ownership of only those things not found in the original anime series or manga.

Thank you to the following reviewers: **Kimiangel02**, **Mr steve jr**, **Shadow Fox 2013**, **01Trycia-chan01**, **gintaro**, **YuYuHakushoObsesser**, **verry-chan**, **AnimeGmr101**, **LilCookie84**, **Kitsune Kiyoko** and **1XxKiraXx1**.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Let's Do Lunch

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since Yusuke and Keiko's unexpected visit to the shop. During that week, much was put into place for the get together at Genkai's temple, starting with Yusuke going to ask Genkai for permission to have the party in the first place. With reluctance, and no small amount of suspicion, the old psychic had agreed and the next item on the agenda was getting Yukina to help with food. As someone who enjoyed cooking a great deal, Yukina agreed with little fuss and started her own preparations.

Now it was the day of the party and Kurama was looking forward to seeing all of his friends. It had been many weeks since he'd last seen Shizuru and he was eager to hear a first-hand account of how her relationship (if what Keiko told her were to be believed) with a professor at Tokyo University had started and continued so. Having just finished his shower, Kurama's mind turned over itself with thoughts. Part of him was debating whether or not Shizuru would be bringing her significant other to the party, while the rest of his mind was doing its level best to return to thoughts of the waitress, Azumi.

While part of him felt it was ridiculous, another part of himself – he would concede it was the lonely part – was intrigued and fascinated by the girl. It reminded him often of his mother's advice to keep his heart and his mind open to possibilities. Kurama shook his head as he hung up his damp towel and pulled on his undergarments.

This _was_ ridiculous...to be consumed with thoughts of someone whom one had barely met. He did not believe in such delusions as love-at-first-sight and was certain that no such thing existed. Dry now, the red-haired man walked from the bathroom across the hall to his bedroom in search of fresh clothing to put on for the party. As he entered the smaller room, he breathed a sigh.

_Perhaps I should go a visit her again. Mere curiosity and novelty could be to blame for my preoccupation with her. _Kurama rationalized, pulling a pair of loose jeans from his dresser and donning them absently. Inside the loops of his jeans went a leather belt. On his torso went a white tank top and hunter green polo.

_If I saw her again, spoke with her at length perhaps, my curiosity would be sated and I could 'get on with my life' so to speak. I could stop by on my way to the train station, perhaps grab a bit of lunch while I'm at it._

Looking at himself in a mirror, Kurama nodded approval at his appearance. He looked casual, but presentable. Smiling at his reflection for a moment, Kurama grabbed his keys and wallet from the top of the dresser and then turned away.

_ Yes, I think that will do nicely. She said I should stop by sometime if I happened to be in the area – and Suuichi said she was always working. I'll speak with her and afterwards, my thoughts will once again belong to me._

It all made perfect sense, he reasoned, and exited his bedroom. Down the hallway, past the kitchen and dining room, through the living room and down the stairs he went, taking time as he did to make sure all appliances and lights were turned off. When he reached the shop, he went through a similar check and made certain to lock his back door and flip the sign on the front of the shop from OPEN, to CLOSED.

Once content that everything was in order, Kurama went out the door and climbed into his truck.

-0o0o0-

The café was just as Kurama remembered it - small, quaint, and definitely out of place among the buildings around it. Luck, however, seemed to be on his side as the restaurant did not seem as crowded today as it was when Suuichi and he had come the last time. Pulling into the side alley and around to the parking lot in the back, Kurama parked and cut the engine of his truck.

Gazing at the back door, he felt the tiniest feeling of anticipation begin in his stomach. Baffled by his reaction, he nevertheless exited his vehicle and started towards the door. He had nearly reached it too, when it opened and a gaggle of school girls walked out. Catching sight of him, some of them grinned while others looked away shyly. Not one to be impolite, Kurama nodded in their direction which induced a giggling fit. Such thing should be commonplace to him now, as he'd received much in the way of female attention all through school, but today it only served to embarrass him.

As he and the group of girls passed each other, Kurama let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and entered the restaurant. Immediately, music from overhead speakers filled his ears and he stood near the entrance as he searched the interior for a certain, ash-blonde waitress.

It did not take long to spot her. She was along one of the walls farthest from him and seemed to be clearing a recently-vacated table. Her back was to the room as she leaned over to wipe the table down. He watched with amusement as she hummed to herself, uneven hair tumbling into her face as she scooped up a tip and stuffed it into a pocket of her apron.

"Hey there, handsome," a bright voice spoke, bringing his attention away from Azumi and to another waitress who appeared in front of him.

This new arrival was young, most likely younger than him, with a cascade of black hair that fell down her back like a river. Her eyes were dark also and they swept over his features with an intensity that took him back a little. She bowed in greeting, resulting in a glimpse of cleavage so abrupt that he found himself clearing his throat unconsciously.

"Welcome to our humble café," the girl greeted as she straightened her posture, much to his relief, and batted her eyelashes at him. "My name is Reiko and I will be your server today. Please, allow me to show you to your seat..."

"Thank you," he replied automatically and followed the sashaying waitress to a nearby booth along another wall.

Once seated, he was met once more by Reiko's probing eyes and he forced himself to smile at her. She handed him a menu and Kurama watched as a bubble of chewing gum emerged from the young woman's mouth, only to sucked back in again a moment later. At his blank stare, Reiko's eyes crinkled in the corners as she laughed.

"So, what can I do for you today?" The black-haired waitress asked, pulling a notepad from her apron and smiling. "You look a bit parched. Can I get you something to drink?"

Kurama opened his mouth with every intention of asking for Azumi, but he never got the chance.

"Hey Shuichi, you came back!" Azumi called from his right. Glancing to the side, Kurama felt a touch of lightness in his chest as Azumi approached.

"Yes, it seems I did." he greeted, smiling. "How are you, Azumi?"

"Better now." She said simply, her indigo eyes holding his for a brief moment before they turned to regard his current server.

"Hey Reiko, the boss says its break time. Why don't you take yours first? I'll take care of Shuichi here and cover your other tables."

Dark eyes flicked over to Kurama.

"I can take care of this one just fine," was Reiko's overly sweet reply, crossing her arms over an ample chest. "Unlike some people around here, I can take care of my own tables...and my own customers."

"You know, you're right." Azumi agreed lightly, shrugging. "I guess I'll go ahead a take my break first."

"Yeah, you do that." Reiko said, smirking.

"Azumi, if you're taking a break," Kurama ventured quietly, unobtrusively breaking into the two waitresses' conversation, "You're more than welcome to join me. I was hoping to speak to you anyway."

The black-haired waitress made a rude noise. The grin on Azumi's face only grew.

"Thank you, Shuichi," she said. "That'd be great. Just let me clock out first and I'll be right back."

With those final words, Azumi turned and walked away, leaving a pleased Kurama and a seething Reiko in her wake. Glancing up at Reiko, Kurama offered her an apologetic smile.

"I am thirsty," he told her. "If it's no trouble, may I have a glass of water with lemon please?"

"Sure, whatever," came the annoyed reply.

-0o0o0-

Azumi stood in front of the time clock and took a breath. The interaction with Reiko had left her feeling a bit unbalanced and she wanted to take a minute to prepare herself before going out there again. Reaching up with one hand, she nervously fingered her amulet and felt comforted by its familiar form and smooth texture.

It was bad enough dealing with Reiko on a daily basis at the restaurant, but to do so in front of Suuichi's step-brother was daunting. He seemed so composed and deliberate. By contrast, Azumi was not.

_ Just calm down – he asked you to join him, _she told herself, doing a couple of breathing exercises and pushing the emotions not fully dulled by her amulet away. _There's no need to be so nervous. What you need to do is focus so you don't make a fool of yourself like you did last time. Or worse, allow _Reiko_ to make you look like a fool._

Another moment passed before her anxiety eased, but that's all Azumi needed. Removing her hand from her amulet, she took her time card and slid it into the machine. Pulling the lever for all it was worth, she made up her mind and straightened her spine. All the stories Suuichi had told her over the past year and a half had piqued her interest in this mysterious red-haired brother. It time to see how he held up to the legends.

"Besides," Azumi said underneath her breath, "somebody's got to save him from Reiko. He'll be eaten alive otherwise – and I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone."

-0o0o0-

Kurama was looking over one of the menus that Reiko brought when Azumi returned from the 'employees only' area of the restaurant. With a sigh and an effortlessness all her own, Azumi threw herself into the seat across from him. Glancing over at her, the first thing that caught his attention as she settled herself more comfortably was her necklace bouncing here and there over her shirtfront. Placing his menu aside and unable to stop himself, the fox gave voice to his thoughts.

"Azumi, that's a very interesting necklace you're wearing. I couldn't help but notice it when Suuichi and I were here the last time also. I've ever seen a pendent quite like that – please, where did you get it?"

The question seemed to take her by surprise, but only for a fraction of a second. In that moment, her movement ceased except for a single hand reaching up to touch the pendent in question. Then she was shrugging and picking up her own menu.

"It's nothing special really," she remarked nonchalantly, her eyes glancing over the menu in hand. "Just something someone gave me a long time ago – can't remember if it was for a birthday or a holiday now that you mention it."

"Oh, I see." He said, not believing her for a moment. "Well, it's a beautiful pendent...whoever gave it to you obviously had good taste."

A smile slid across her face and unexpectedly she laughed.

"Good taste?" she repeated, looking at him through a few strands of hair which were quickly brushed behind an ear. "It's a misshapen piece of metal alloy or something...but hey, I'm sure my mother would appreciate the compliment."

Reiko chose that moment to return and with a sidelong glare in Azumi's direction, took out pen and paper again. A bubble of gum appeared once more between her lips and then, just as quickly, disappeared.

"Now that Azumi's decided to join you," Reiko said, "What can I get for you?"

"Miso soup, please." Kurama replied, handing Reiko back the menu, "and the seaweed salad."

"Good choice." Azumi commented, handing Reiko her own menu. "I'll have the soup too, Reiko and since I wasn't here for the drink order, could you grab me some tea also?"

"Fine." Reiko said, walking off. "Though, if you wanted tea, you could have just grabbed yourself some on the way out here. It isn't like you don't know where it is, you know."

When she was out of earshot, Kurama sipped his water and made an observation.

"You know, I don't believe she likes you."

"If you want the honest truth, Shuichi, right now she doesn't like me because I'm sitting across from you instead of her." Azumi leaned her head against the back of the booth, closed her eyes and shrugged one shoulder delicately. "Personally, I couldn't care less. I'm glad I'm the one sitting across from you."

One of those indigo eyes opened to regard him brightly, while the corner of her mouth pulled upwards in a tiny smile.

Kurama took in the self-assure posture, the apparent ease. The last time he'd seen her, she had admitted feeling quite humiliated by spilling their drinks and falling onto her backside. She'd even given him back her tip. But now, she seemed to have utterly forgotten the whole thing. The difference in her this time around, in comparison to the first, should have thrown him off or made him lose interest, and he supposed the former of the two was true.

_And yet, here I sit._ He observed mentally, _wanting to know more, instead of less._

"May I ask you a question, Azumi?"

"Sure, I guess so."

Leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table (which would have horrified his mother), Kurama kept his tone light and conversational.

"Why did you give me back the tip I left for you the day that Suuichi and I were here? I remember clearly that you said it was because you felt embarrassed about spilling our drinks, but...was that the only reason?"

Azumi opened her mouth to answer when Reiko returned with a tray and a sour expression. Resting the tray upon the length of her arm, Reiko removed each item individually and placed it on the table.

"Two miso soups, one salad," she recited. "And last, but not least – a kettle of freshly-steeped green tea."

She held out the small ceramic kettle to Azumi expectantly. There was a gleam in her eyes that Kurama found odd. He watched as Azumi straightened and opened her eyes, then without further ado, reached out to take the tea kettle from Reiko's hand. She had just wrapped her fingers around the handle when Reiko – out of impatience or sheer belligerence – let go of the kettle a hair too soon.

Had Kurama not, at that very second, reached out and snatched the kettle from them both, it would have slipped out of Azumi's fingers as sure as everything and dropped to the tabletop. Hot tea would have cascaded everywhere and no doubt burned one or both of them. Azumi seemed to realize it too, as she cut a glare at the other waitress of such intensity that Reiko lost her premature smirk.

"Yes, thank you." Kurama said, leveling his own displeased gaze at her and deliberately setting the tea pot safety on the table. "I believe we have everything we need for a while, Reiko. We will call if we have need of anything else."

He turned to his lunch companion. "Wouldn't you say so, Azumi?"

She nodded. "Yep, sounds about right to me."

Kurama turned to Reiko again. "That, I believe, is it then. Please feel free to see to your other customers as Azumi and I have a few things to discuss."

"Um, sure okay. I guess I'll go." Reiko replied, looking at though she didn't know what else to say. Turning on her heel, she started walking away but not before throwing a few last minute words over her shoulder:

"Azumi, don't forget that break time's over in another thirty minutes or so. Don't be late clocking back in. I'd hate for the boss to yell at you again like he did the last time your friends came to visit."

Azumi sighed. "I swear...that girl's a buzz kill if there ever was one."

Putting an elbow on the table, the waitress across from him leaned into her hand and pulled one of the bowls of soup towards her. After a moment of silence, she picked up a spoon and started eating. Following her lead, Kurama did the same and after a minute or two, the two of them lapse into a comfortable silence while they ate. While he savored his meal, however, Kurama's mind returned to its previous train of thought before Reiko's latest interruption.

Pausing to sip his water, he decided to continue the inquiry.

"You know," he reminded her. "You never did answer my question, Azumi."

"About why I gave you back the tip?"

Kurama nodded and resumed eating, this time trying a bite of his salad. He was pleased to find it as delectable as the soup. Suuichi, he decided, was absolutely correct. There was nothing on the menu that wasn't delicious.

"As corny as it may sound," Azumi told him, pouring herself a second cup of tea. "I just wanted to see you again. And besides," she added with a smile, "it isn't like I care that much about money. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be waitressing at my age."

Cocking his head to the side, Kurama regarded her with amusement.

"At your age?" he repeated. "Come now, Azumi, you make it sound as though you're ancient. How old are you anyway? Twenty? Perhaps twenty-two?"

She chuckled, sipping her tea in between laughs. "Twenty-four actually, but most people think I'm younger than that because I tend to act 'childish'."

"Childish? In what way?"

"Beats me. That's just what everyone tells me." She shrugged. "Either that or I'm a complete slacker who doesn't seem to get a real job and make something of myself. Personally, I think they say that because I don't look at the world the same way they do."

"And what way would that be?"

Massaging her temple, Azumi suddenly looked tired.

"Come on, Shuichi. I think that's enough about me." She said, regarding him with an apologetic smile. "Tell me more about yourself. I mean...I've heard all sorts of stuff from your step-brother, but for all I know, he could be making half of it up."

"Ah yes, I've been wondering – just what has he been telling you, Azumi?" Kurama asked, setting his finished bowl of soup aside and turning once more to his half-eaten salad.

"Oh, terrible things." She answered, swirling the tea in her cup around with one finger. "In his eyes you're nothing but a dull, pampered momma's boy who does whatever is expected of him without question."

"He said that?" Kurama asked, feeling his eyes widen and his heart pang with discomfort and unexpected pain. "Truly?"

At his serious and aghast expression, Azumi shook her head and laughed aloud.

"I was just kidding, Shuichi!" She reassured him, eyes sparkling with mirth and half-hearted apology.

Relief flooded through Kurama's system, although he did feel some embarrassment that his upset was so plain for her to see that she felt the need to reassure him at all.

"On the contrary," she explained, reaching down to caress her pendent while she spoke, "from some of the stories he's told me about you and your family, I think that he looks up to you, even if he won't admit it to himself. Although, he does sometimes talk about how frustrating it is to have a brother who, in his words mind, has the 'superhuman ability' to get everything right the first time."

"And what do you think?" Kurama asked, meaning it more as a joke than a serious question. Surprisingly, she answered his question without hesitation.

"Well, from what little I've seen and everything I've heard," she told him, avoiding his eyes as she spoke. "I'm inclined to think you're gentleman, decent and hardworking, who would do anything for his family or their friends – but, you know, that's just my opinion."

Tension, unbidden and unwanted, filled the air then, but it was Kurama's opinion that the tension stemmed from his lack of reply. Moments passed without him knowing what to say in reply to such honest, genuine sentiment. He had not expected her to answer his question, nor did he expect the emotions that rose with such an answer.

So it was, with great regret, that he saw her rise a few moments later with a nervous laugh and a quick glance at a nearby clock. Eyes widening at whatever time she saw there, she hastily dug through her pockets and drew out a few crumpled bills.

"Well, looks like my breaks over. I-I really enjoyed lunch, Shuichi. Here's my share of the tab. Take care okay?"

"You don't have to leave any money. I still owe you a tip for last time." He told her quickly, rising in his own chair as she slid from the booth hurriedly. Shaking her head, she held up a hand to stay him.

"No, that's alright." She told him, smiling. "I appreciate it, but I couldn't impose like that on you. I hate to eat and run like this, but...duty calls, you know? Maybe I'll see you again sometime?"

"Yes, perhaps so." He agreed, returning the wave she cast his way before heading into the kitchen area for the second time that day.

"Take care of yourself as well. Azumi." She was gone, but he said the words anyway. For some reason, seeing her go left him feeling a bit sad inside and despite himself, Kurama sighed.

Picking up the money she'd left on the table, Kurama decided he was finished with lunch as well, and started towards the counter to pay for their meal. If he was lucky, his upcoming train ride and the party at Genkai's temple would take his mind off the strange lunch he'd just shared with one Azumi Sumida.

.

* * *

**Author Note:** So...yeah. This chapter was almost entirely rewritten. There is very little of the original version left, but I hope I didn't lose much of Azumi's personality (I don't know if readers of the first version can tell one way or the other, but let me know if you do okay?). All of you may be excited to know that most everyone will be showing up in the next chapter – well, everyone except Hiei and Botan. Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai and Shizuru will be making appearances though, so keep an eye out!


	6. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of the characters found therein. I write for pleasure, not profit – but feel free to leave me a review, if you like. :)

Thanks to all you wonderful people out there for reviewing: **Mr steve jr**, **verry-chan**, **animefreak11616**, **Shadow Fox 2013**, **Kitsune Kiyoko**, **01Trycia-chan01**, **YuYuHakushoObsesser**, **Lilcookie84**, **Akara Suzuki** and **DRPeppergrl.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Heart-to-Heart

* * *

Genkai's temple was filled with the sounds of voices and laughter. The mood was one of gaiety and celebration, but Kurama found he could not let it wash over him as fully as it was the others. Sipping the mug of tea that Yukina had given him, he glanced over at the long, low table where the others were gathered.

Keiko and Yusuke were at the head of the table, Shizuru and her brother, Kazuma were situated near the other end. Yukina and Kurama opted to sit on opposite sides of the table. Genkai was the only one that was being quieter than he was – she didn't sit at the table with the rest of them, instead she sat a little away from them, sipping her own tea and listening more than she spoke. Old age seemed the be sneaking up on her more and more, making her movements slow, but every time that she met someone's eye, her gaze was a sharp and penetrating as ever.

In truth, Kurama would've preferred trading places with the elderly psychic…quite a contrast to his normally social behavior. Kurama tried to focus more fully on what everyone was saying, but he was finding it a bit difficult to be cheerful.

His lunch with Azumi had gone fairly well up until he'd made the mistake of asking her what she thought of him. Not expecting her to answer, he'd not known what to say after she spoke. The memory of the awkward silence and the feeling that he'd made a mistake by not speaking just would not leave him.

"So then, I said to him: 'Kuwabara, me and Keiko aren't letting you babysit our kids! Remember what happened that time we asked you to take care of our goldfish?' "

Raucous laughter caught his attention and Kurama looked up long enough to see Kuwabara jump from his seat and fix Yusuke with an indignant glare.

"Hey, Urameshi, cut it out!" Kuwabara whined, taking a half-hearted swipe at the former Spirit-Detective's head with his fist. "I told you I was sorry about that, like, a million times already! I had finals that week and I had to study or Shizuru would've beaten my face in!"

Kuwabara's cries fell on deaf ears as Yusuke merely dodged the blow and took another drink of whatever it was he'd procured from Genkai's private stashes. From the way he was carrying on and poking fun at Kuwabara, Kurama had a feeling that the beverage was alcoholic. Keiko, he surmised, was going to have to drag him back home at this rate. At the moment, however, she was contenting herself with smacking him on the shoulder and chastising him amidst her own laughter.

"Alright Yusuke, that's enough!" she told him, face flushed with mirth, "Give Kuwabara a break – I mean, finals are tough and I never really liked that stupid fish anyway."

More laughter ensued, but Kurama had tuned out again. He tossed back his mug, only to find it bereft of tea. He frowned into his cup for a split-second before sighing. He didn't think he wanted any more tea for a while.

"Did you want more, Kurama?" Yukina asked, rising from her seat with a couple of empty dishes in her hand. "I was about to head into the next room to put these up. I can bring you some on my way back, if you'd like."

Kurama shook his head, but regarded the ice apparition with a gentle smile.

"No, thank you. I believe I've had enough tea for one day, but I would like more of those crab wontons you made for the party." He said, trying to look like he hadn't been daydreaming.

"Great!" Yukina said. "Follow me."

Not needing to be told twice, Kurama excused himself from the table and followed the diminutive apparition into the next room via two sliding doors that separated one space from the other. In the new space, there was another long table, taller than the other by half a meter and covered with steaming dishes and platters of finger foods and small cakes for everyone to enjoy. Lanterns had ben lit in every corner of the more traditional space, to not only aid in illumination, but also to lend a certain intimacy to the gathering.

"You know," Yukina said absently, breaking the comfortable silence between them as she moved about the space tidying up. "I think that if my brother were here, he would like the crab wontons too."

As Kurama helped himself, he considered her words. Glancing up from his plate, he caught sight of Yukina's crimson eyes – so much like Hiei's – staring at him from her place across the room. As they stared at one another, something passed between them. It wasn't obvious, being more of a feeling than anything, but Kurama understood it immediately. Yukina knew. She knew about Hiei and she knew about them keeping it from her for years. She may have even guessed why.

_And perhaps, _Kurama mused, _Yukina has always known._

"There's one thing that my brother and I share, Kurama, and it is the gift of telepathy." Yukina said aloud, looking at him in that same manner and giving him a secretive smile. "And if there is one fault I can find in Kazuma, it's that sometimes his thoughts are louder than he realizes...but that is quite another subject."

Then, just like that, the secretive smile was gone and her features once more returned to their usual mild and pleasant demeanor. Without saying another word on the matter, she poured a pale liquid into a cup.

"Here, you look like you need something a bit stronger than tea." She said, offering him the cup. "I promise it isn't going to affect your driving skills any – especially if you just have one or two."

Surprised despite himself, Kurama walked forward and took the cup from Yukina's hand and sloshed the liquid inside around a bit. The aroma wafting up smelled sweet and sour at the same time. One of his red eyebrows raised momentarily.

"Wine?" he inquired.

"Yes, it's from Master Genkai's own collection." Yukina explained, nodding. "Believe it or not, she likes to take a nightcap from time to time. Helps her sleep, you see...when her arthritis gives her problems."

Unable to help himself, Kurama chuckled. "Are you saying, Yukina, that you believe I need something a bit stronger than tea, because I too am experience problems with arthritis?"

Yukina shared in his laughter, but shook her head. "Well, it isn't exactly a secret that Yoko Kurama is older than most. But you, I think, just need to relax a bit more."

"What's this?" A more mature and decidedly indifferent voice said from the doorframe. "Yukina, are you trying to seduce my favorite fox by getting him drunk on rice wine? You should be ashamed."

Kurama turned sideways enough until he caught sight of Shizuru's tall, long-limbed form standing just inside of the door. In one hand, she held a lighter, in her other a pack of cigarettes and from where he stood, Kurama surmised she'd just been on her way outside to smoke. Her eyebrow rose as she stuffed her cigarettes and lighter back into one of her pockets and started in their direction. Looking from Yukina to Kurama, Shizuru shook her head and made a tsking noise.

"And you, Kurama," she said, "What would Hiei think about you making moves on his sister? I reckon even you couldn't fox your way out of an ass-beating."

When Kurama replied, his tone was the epitome of innocence.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Shizuru." He said, bringing the small cup of wine to his lips and taking a sip. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue, it brought with it a pleasant, but distinct burn. With a one-shouldered shrug as his only comment on taste, he downed the rest of the liquid in one go.

"Right on, brother." Shizuru said with a laugh, walking over to where Yukina and Kurama stood near the table. "I think I'll get a swig of that too."

With a smile, Yukina offered Shizuru the small bottle of wine as well and Shizuru wasted no time accepting her own portion.

"Just thought I'd let you know, Yukina, since I found you," Shizuru said, throwing back her own small cup and grimacing a little. "Kazuma's in there pouting about Yusuke not letting him babysit. I think you'll need to go in there and cheer him up or something. I don't want to take him home with me in that kind of sorry state."

"Kazuma's upset?" Yukina said, tilting her head to the side. Instead of being concerned, she merely looked amused. "Why would he be upset? Doesn't he know that Yusuke is kidding with him?"

Shizuru scoffed. "He's as dense as the day is long, what else do you want me to say?"

"Oh, Shizuru, sometimes you're just too mean." Yukina said with a grin and placed the small bottle of rice wine on the table with the rest of the food. "I'll go see what I can do with him. You guys help yourself to whatever food or drink you want, okay?"

"Of course." Kurama acknowledge, nodding. Shizuru just lifted her glass in a salute as Yukina passed her.

Once Yukina was gone and laughter once again erupted from the room next door, Kurama placed his cup on the table next to the small bottle and started on his wontons. As he ate, he watched from the corner of his eyes as Shizuru walked over to where he was perched and helped herself to another drink of wine. After throwing the second one back with less trouble than the first, she turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, enough of the small talk. Spill."

Mouth full of fried dough, Kurama glanced at her and swallowed quickly.

"Beg pardon?"

Shizuru simply rolled her eyes and snatched one of the wontons from his plate.

"Come on, Kurama. Playing dumb doesn't suit you. You know what I'm talking about."

"I promise that I don't," He insisted, feeling confused. "What are you talking about, Shizuru?"

"Are you kidding me? Aside from Genkai, you've been the quietest person here. Don't think I haven't noticed. You've looked a little lost ever since you got here."

"I take it you believe my mind is elsewhere then?" Kurama asked, setting his plate aside and crossing his arms in amusement. Shizuru nodded and snatched another wonton, this time from the dish on the table. After popping it in her mouth, she reached behind her and poured another small helping of the rice wine.

"I'd stake my life on it." She said around a mouthful of food. "It's written all over your face. So tell me what's going on."

Kurama didn't answer at first, trying to make up his mind about what do tell or not tell her. To buy himself some time, he followed her lead by grabbing something else from the table. Under the pretense of eating, they stood there in silence and considered one another. A minute or two later, when Shizuru offered him the bottle of rice wine, he declined with a raised hand.

Shizuru, he knew from experience, was hardly an impractical woman – a bit cynical at times, perhaps, but not given to bouts of fancy. It was something he'd always appreciated, much as he valued Yusuke's dedication to what he believed in or Kuwabara's unwavering dedication to his friends.

"Well, I will admit, Shizuru, that I have had something on my mind. But, I am a bit reluctant to tell you what it is. I'm certain that it will seem too ridiculous and I'm not willing to take that chance."

Shizuru scoffed and threw back her third drink.

"Now that, Kurama, is something I can't believe." She told him bluntly. "I can't think of one instance, in the entire time I've known you, where you've said anything remotely ridiculous. Now butch up and tell me before I decide to knock it out of you."

"Besides," she added, setting her glass down and reaching into her pocket for a cigarette. "It'll be between you and me. We can even go out on the veranda and talk about it. I was on my way there to smoke anyway. What with Keiko being pregnant and all, I'm afraid I feel like an ass smoking around her."

_Maybe_, he thought, _it would do me good to speak my mind._

"Very well," he finally agreed, "I guess it couldn't hurt to talk about it with you. Maybe you'll be able to give me some advice or something."

"Wait...what?" she said, looking taken back. "Are you seriously suggesting _I_ give you advice?"

When he'd nodded, the tall brown-haired woman shook her head and grabbed the bottle.

"Man, this must be some heavy shit then," she added, walking towards her original destination and motioning for him to follow. "We'd better take the bottle with us. Bring those crab things too...when I drink, I get hungry and those things are delicious."

Amused by her manner, Kurama nevertheless grabbed his plate of wontons – after adding a few more for good measure – and followed Shizuru out of the room and down the hallway to a set of sliding doors. Together the two of them exited the temple and stepped onto the veranda that overlooked an inner courtyard. The courtyard revealed was quiet and private; the shrubs and trees decked in sparse, but growing foliage, and bore bright blotches of white, purple, and fuchsia flowers. The sky outside was beginning to dim a bit as afternoon faded into evening, though the air still managed to maintained most of the warmth from the day.

Easing herself down on the veranda's edge and setting her swiped bottle aside, Shizuru drew her favorite vice from her pocket and prepared to indulge. With her head, she beckoned Kurama to stop lollygagging and join her. When he had done so, she lit the end of her cigarette and inhaled the smoke with a smile on her face. The end blazed white-hot for a moment, then darkening to a dull red. Closing her eyes in satisfaction, she held it in for a brief moment and then exhaled slowly. With her tobacco craving eased, she turned to Kurama with expectant brown eyes.

"Alright...spit it out." She ordered blandly. "What's going on with you today?"

The order had Kurama balking a little. Explaining how he was feeling to his mother was one thing. Explaining the same thing to Shizuru, plus the additional uncertainty and disappointment today's lunch had left him with, seemed much harder by comparison. Frowning, he leaned his elbows on his knees and gazed out into the manicured garden in front of him.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Kurama...it's just me. I'm not going to judge you or your problems. Keiko and Yukina never had a problem telling me a secret, and I've still kept all of those with no problem."

Closing his eyes with a chuckle, Kurama nodded.

"I know that, Shizuru and it isn't that I don't trust you. It's just that the situation I find myself is confusing to me, which in turn makes it difficult for me to explain my thoughts or emotions properly. Honestly, I don't think I know where to start."

"Start at the beginning, like everyone else." Shizuru suggested.

"I suppose that would be the most logical solution, wouldn't it?" Kurama said, taking a deep breath and preparing himself. "Very well, Shizuru. I suppose it all started a few weeks ago. Keiko and Yusuke have been visiting more frequently, you see, and lately I've noticed little idiosyncrasies in their relationship – how they would talk to one another, interact, etc."

"Uh huh..."

"The dynamic of their relationship is terribly fascinating, you see, and I became increasingly struck by the beauty and depth of their love for one another, even when on the surface it seems that their relationship wouldn't work."

Here Kurama shrugged absently.

"I started feeling quite lonesome, and in many ways, I suppose I have always been alone. Even as Yoko Kurama, my companions were few and far between...and never what I would call 'romantic partners'. They were simply partners in crime, so to speak. "

He glanced at her, brows knitting together. "Lately, I've begun disliking my singular existence. I'm beginning to want more than that. Can you understand what that might be like, Shizuru?"

She nodded, drawing on her cigarette and knocking ashes off the end afterwards.

"Of course, I can," Shizuru replied. "Hell, I've felt the same way for years. Loneliness is something everyone feels, Kurama. Someone like you is no different. Then again, I guess loneliness might just take longer to show up – or maybe it shows up as something else, I don't know."

"What did you do when you started feeling that way?"

"I drank." Shizuru said, a sad smile moving over her features. "Or I'd give Kazuma a hard time. He's always been an excellent outlet for my frustrations, though sometimes I would feel badly taking it out on him."

"Oh, I see." Kurama commented.

"One day though, after I was called to the University because of something Kazuma did, I met Hajime. After that, I must have made quite an impression because Hajime started showing up everywhere...and every time I saw him, he would say something about wanting to know more about me or whatever. Of course, being the difficult woman I am, I kept telling him to get lost. He didn't listen though. He just kept trying until finally I just gave up and decided to give it a try, if only to get him to leave me alone."

Emotion moved into her face and suddenly it seemed Shizuru's features changed. Suddenly, she looked older. Her eyes grew distant as she stared at the end of her dying cigarette.

"You know," she said, not looking at him anymore. "I'm really glad Hajime never stopped trying. If he had, I would never have gone out with him – and if I hadn't gone out with him, things would never have started changing."

"Changing?" Kurama repeated, intrigued. "What do you mean? What began to change?"

She stopped speaking and tried to coax her cigarette back to life again, but to no avail. What smoke she managed, she exhaled slowly and watched as the faint tendrils curled into the sky. Finally, she answered.

"I changed." She said simply, looking over at him. "I changed because his love began to change me...or maybe, his love made me _want_ to change. Hajime just made me feel special, you know? Like I had something to share – something I _wanted_ to share."

Throwing her spent cigarette on the ground at last, Shizuru ground it into the dirt and reached for the bottle by her side instead. Not even bothering with her cup, she simply drank from the bottle itself. Once she'd swallowed, she continued on with a passion that Kurama had never heard from her before.

"For god's sake, Kurama...I know this is going so sound incredibly cliché and usually I'm not one for mushy shit, but when I was with Hajime, I just felt like a better person. Or rather, I _wanted_ to be a better person. I just know that when I was with him, I was happy. Period. I didn't need any other reason."

The words she spoke were so heartfelt that Kurama felt his own heart move in response. The quiet longing he'd felt for the last couple of weeks grew into a yearning so strong that it ached. To hear Shizuru of all people, sitting beside of him and confessing how love had changed her made his own desire for that same experience grew nearly unbearable.

"Shizuru, that's beautiful." He told her, meaning it.

"Yeah well, I appreciate the sentiment, Fox," she said, looking a bit embarrassed. "But I swear, if you ever tell anyone what I said not even your plants will be able to save you. I feel like I'm spouting lines from a freakin' Hallmark card or something."

At that, she swiped the last crab wonton from his plate and popped it into her mouth. Shaking his head, the red-haired man let her have it without argument. He wasn't hungry anymore anyway.

"Now you tell me something. You've been feeling this way for a while now, right?"

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do about it?'

Unable to answer right away, Kurama settled for brushing a stray hair behind his ear. He thought of Azumi and the way she'd invaded his thoughts ever since he'd met her. It felt inconceivable that he would feel pulled to a stranger so quickly, but then, Shizuru had said that after meeting Hajime at the University she'd obviously made an impression on him because he kept coming around after that. He had met Azumi and she'd definitely made an impression on him.

But was that really an indication of something that could blossom into a real relationship? Or was he simply imagining things because of his new-found loneliness?

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I've recently met a woman who I would be very interested in getting to know more personally. I'm just unsure of how to handle the situation."

"So what's she like?" Shizuru wanted to know, passing the bottle of wine to him.

He gazed at it for a moment before taking it from her hand. After a moment's hesitation, he touched the lip of the bottle to his lips and took a drink. Licking the moisture from his lips, he handed the bottle back to her.

"Her name is Azumi Sumida and she's a waitress at a small restaurant outside of Tokyo. I first met her when my stepbrother and I stopped there for lunch after picking up some flowers for a client of mine. Ever since that day, she's been in my thoughts more than seems reasonable."

"Uh huh, and?"

"And she intrigues me," Kurama paused now, trying to gather his thoughts, "but I haven't quite figured out why yet. Perhaps it is something in her eyes when she looks at me, like somehow she can see through to my soul, or perhaps read my thoughts. She's bubbly and full of life, but it seems like there's a layer to her that I simply cannot see."

"And you want to, I take it?"

"Yes." Kurama said, feeling certain for the first time all day. "Yes, I do."

"Well then-" Shizuru started to say, but was unable to finish because a loud, drunken Yusuke came out onto the veranda, followed by an equally inebriated Kuwabara.

"Hey, there you are guys! What gives?" the former Spirit Detective cried, causing both Kurama and Shizuru to whip their heads around to see what was going on. "You guys totally left the party!"

"Yeah, Sis," Kuwabara teased. "What are you and Kurama doing out here anyway? Makin' out or something?"

The next thing that Kurama noticed was an empty wine bottle flying through the air and narrowly missing Kazuma and Yusuke's heads. It smashed into the wall behind them and broke into pieces, much to Kurama's dismay and Shizuru's amusement. Yusuke and Shizuru's brother, on the other hand, jumped at the sudden noise and glared daggers at her.

"Hey Sis, that ain't funny!" Kazuma barked, looking very indignant and angry. "You could've took our heads off with that bottle. How anyone can call you a lady I'll never know!"

"Yeah, Shizuru, I'm going to be a father, y'know!" Yusuke added, looking a bit miffed also. "The last thing I need is to get my head knocked off by some crazy chick. Only my wife can throw stuff at me!"

"Sorry Yusuke, I was aiming for Kazuma, but you should know better than to hang out with that moron anyway," Shizuru told him, not sounding remorseful in the least as she rose from her place and turned to look at the two of them fully.

"And you Kazuma, have a sense of humor that's immature and tasteless! If you don't get outta here and leave Kurama and me alone I'm gonna throw more than a bottle your way. Next time I'll throw my fist."

At that, Yusuke couldn't seem to help laughing and disappeared back inside. He avoided the broken bottle easily enough, but not Keiko and Yukina as they emerged around the corner. He ran into them just as they turned to corner to come out onto the veranda. As the three of them collided, both Yukina and Keiko squealed in surprise and Yusuke nearly fell on his backside.

"Oh geez, Keiko!" he said, eyes wide. "I didn't mean to run into you. Did I hurt you? Is the baby okay? I'm such an idiot!"

With a steadying hand, he stared at her in concern, but Keiko just shook her head and tried her best to calm him down.

"I'm fine, Yusuke!" she told him, swatting him away from her. "You should be apologizing to Yukina, you practically ran her over!"

"What?" Kuwabara said, looking over his shoulder and forgetting all about Shizuru and Kurama. "Urameshi, if you've hurt my beautiful Yukina, I'm gonna to kick your ass!"

"Kazuma, please stop yelling." Yukina said, smiling over at him. "I'm fine. Yusuke didn't hurt me at all, he just startled me. Both of you need to calm down and come back inside."

"Yeah, Kazuma, go back inside." Shizuru agreed, taking her seat once again on the edge of the veranda. Her anger seemed to have dissipated as quickly as it had emerged. "Can't you see that Kurama and me are having a heart-to-heart over here?"

She glanced over at the only other women in the vicinity. "Keiko, will you and Yukina get these idiots out of here for me?"

It took some effort, but finally Keiko and Yukina, with some last minute help from an angry Genkai, got the two stumbling men into the temple once more. Once everyone had disappeared inside again, Shizuru and Kurama regarded one another evenly.

"Now, where were we?" Shizuru asked, stretching a little and pulling another cigarette from the pack in her pocket. "Oh yeah, that's right…you were telling me about the waitress chick."

Flipping open her lighter, she prepared to light up again but stopped at the last second. Brows furrowing a little, she turned more fully in his direction and looked him in the eyes.

"Look, Fox, I'm not a genius or anything and I'm certainly not somebody who knows tons about the whole romance thing, but let me tell you this," she said, as clear as though she'd never taken a drink all night, "If there's something about this girl that makes you want to get to know her better, then do it. If you don't, I almost guarantee that you'll regret it."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Because this is the first time I've ever heard you say you've been interested in anyone and that's saying something right there. Not only that, but you're my friend and I want you to be happy. If that means getting to know this Azumi, then go for it."

"Thank you, Shizuru."

"Anytime, Kurama – now go in there and enjoy what's left of the party. You've been sitting out here with me long enough. I'm going to smoke another cigarette and then I'll be in there too."

Shaking his head, Kurama decided that he would follow orders and bent down to pick up his discarded plate. Shizuru had already lit her cigarette and seemed blissfully unaware of him as he took his leave. On his way inside, however, his eyes caught the gleam of the shards of the bottle Shizuru had thrown and decided he'd better clean it up before someone got injured. From the looks of the rest of the people at the temple, there were going to be a few of them spending the night.


	7. Serendipity, pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or its characters – blah, blah, blah...you get the idea. LOL.

Thanks to the following reviewers! You guys honestly make each update a blessing: **Mr. steve jr**, **YuYuHakushoObsessor**, **verry-chan**, **Shadow Fox 2013**, **Kitsune Kiyoko**, **01Trycia-chan01**, **Lilcookie84**, **animefreak11616 **and **DrPeppergrl**.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Serendipity, pt. 1

* * *

It was nearly dark when Azumi climbed onto her motorcycle outside of the café and turned the ignition key. The bike underneath her rumbled into life and idled quietly as she settled herself in the seat, pulling on her helmet as she did so. Grabbing the handles, she revved the engine up a little to get the engine fluids moving and kicked back the stand. The weight of the bike was substantial, but Azumi was used to it. She balanced the bike easily on its two wheels and wheeled it back so she would have a clean take-off.

Several other vehicles moved around her and Azumi waited patiently until they were out of the way before pulling around to the parking lot's exit. She took another moment or two to clear her mind and to look both ways before hitting the throttle and speeding off into the falling darkness. The wind hit her as she rode, making all the nerves in her body come alive.

Azumi reveled in the feeling of freedom the bike gave her. Instantly, it seemed that all the stress from her day faded away and all the muscles in her legs and back began to relax. Even her earlier lunch with Shuichi, which had left her with a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach, did not bother her as she flew down the highway.

A stoplight ahead of her blinked from green to yellow and Azumi slowed her bike as it went from yellow to red. She extended her legs onto the pavement on either side of her. The bike's engine rumbled beneath her and in her relaxed state, she was able to think back on the lunch with Shuichi with little difficulty. Remembering, Azumi frowned.

He'd been nervous, but happy to see her – her empathy told her that much. He had not liked Reiko's manner and that had made Azumi happy. The entire time he'd been polite and gracious, something that seemed normal from all the things she'd heard about questions about her necklace, however, did not sit well. Though not suspicious on the surface, the emotions lacing his words made her wonder just what he was thinking…and what he might know.

Throughout the lunch, in fact, Azumi had experienced a gradually increasing emotional wave from him that, by the time they'd reached the end, left her feeling more than a little tired. Even with her amulet, she'd not been able to hold back the energy of them.

The stoplight ahead of her changed from red to green once again and away she sped, the line of her thoughts making her turn the throttle farther than was probably safe. As she continued her journey home, the houses and buildings around her changed, becoming smaller and older. Then, the area changed into something more akin to a residential area, containing mostly apartment complexes, convenience stores, and Mom-and-Pop businesses.

She continued in her current lane for another two or three kilometer, then hit her signal and prepared to turn. She slowed her speed, but turned the corner sharply, leaning heavily to the left and nearly brushing her knee against the curb. As she exited the turn, she straightened the bike again and sped down the newer, two-lane road. Lights ahead dulled a bit by the visor of her helmet, Azumi nevertheless caught sight of several cars in front of her traveling at speeds far below her liking. With a punch of the throttle, her motorcycle surged forward as she passed them, each and every one.

Despite what one might think given her driving, Azumi was in no hurry to return to her apartment. There housework and laundry awaited her and she looked forward to neither. Still, the vibration and hum of the bike underneath her and the potential for sped within its engine comforted her in the moment. Having once belonged to her father, her motorcycle was her most precious possession aside from her amulet. She wouldn't have traded it for all the gold in the world.

Sadness seeping into her heart like a fog, Azumi slowed her bike again as she turned onto another street – home was looming near and she sighed. There just never seemed to be enough asphalt between herself and her destination. In the growing darkness, the street lamps started coming on one by one. She watched as they appeared to chase one another up the streets, but when the farthest one in her sight flickered on, she spied an old pick-up truck sitting crookedly on the side of the road.

As she drew nearer, she began to pick out dents and peeling paint on the exterior of the vehicle. A person exited the cab of the truck then and within the beams of her headlights, Azumi thought she recognized a shock of red hair and a green polo shirt. Azumi's eyes widened a moment, before narrowing again as she began to slow.

"Shuichi?" she muttered inside of her helmet, incredulous.

Moments later, Azumi pulled up behind the pick-up and cut her engine. Kicking the stand out from the side with practiced ease, the waitress took the time to remove her helmet before dismounting. Thinking she was seeing things, she walked around to the side of the truck cautiously, helmet held protectively under one arm.

Sure enough, the individual lifting the hood of his truck and looking decidedly annoyed was Shuichi. At her footsteps, the red-haired man looked up and their eyes met.

"Azumi?"

With the question came a wave of disbelief and tension so strong that it tingled along Azumi's empathic senses and made her want to grimace. Vividly, the end of their lunch jumped into her mind and Azumi force it away again. With animation she only partially felt, she leaned forward in a grand bow.

"So it would seem, Shuichi," Azumi replied, smiling. "And may I say – what a pleasant turn of serendipity this is?"

One red eyebrow rose delicately as its owner glanced at his vehicle and then back to her.

"Well…except for you, I guess." She admitted, indicating his nonresponsive truck with her head. "Looks like you're having a bit of trouble."

Shuichi turned around, placing a hand on the lip of the engine block. The other ran itself through his loose, red hair.

"That, I believe," he said, hint of frustration coloring his words, "would be a gross understatement. I was on my way home and it just…stopped. I've gone through everything I could think of, but none of it seems to be the problem."

Azumi listened, nodding as she did so. Walking over to where he stood, tingling inwardly at the sparks of frustration and annoyance pouring from him, Azumi placed her helmet on the side of the engine block and gazed into the bowels of the truck with him. When he glanced her way, she tried to reassure him with a tiny smile.

"Everything you've thought of, huh?" She repeated. He nodded.

"I was just about put my theories to the test when you pulled up."

"Here's where I'm no help to you, Shuichi. I know motorcycles well enough for my own purposes, but regular vehicles have never been my specialty." Azumi told him, returning her gaze to the engine. "The last car I tried to fix ended up catching fire halfway out of the parking lot at the café. I tell you, you should've seen the look on those peoples' faces. I was sure I was going to get sued."

"Ah, I see." Faint disappointment registered from him, but nothing more.

Azumi looked down at her hands, feeling aware of him by her side, but didn't know what to do or say now that she'd admitted her lack of automotive skills. Chancing a glance in his direction, she saw his pensive face and the way he looked oddly ill-at-ease. Even in the glaring light of the streetlamp, his eyes seemed unusually bright. Azumi wondered what he was thinking, if his mind was simply focused on his vehicle or something else entirely.

She couldn't help but notice how strained this meeting seemed to be and it felt like that something had changed since lunch. She wondered if she'd been out of line earlier when she'd told him what she thought of him, or if he had simply not expected an answer to his question. Maybe he was just as unsure about what to say as she was. As though he felt her eyes on him, he turned to face her.

Hurriedly, Azumi looked away again and down at her hands once more…but found that idea came to mind then.

"Well, hey Shuichi," she said slowly, clearing her throat. "Um, if you need a ride back home or someplace to call a wrecker, I could give you one. I was on my way home from work, but I don't mind helping you out."

"That's very kind of you, Azumi." Shuichi told her, shifting beside her enough that it made her look up. Green eyes flitted to the hood where her helmet lay and then back to her. She watched as he placed both hands on the lip of the hood and instantly, she caught his meaning. Straightening, she moved her helmet out of the way as the redhead lowered the hood of his truck with a clang.

Together they stepped back as one.

"Not knowing what is wrong with my truck, I can't very well fix it," he continued, "-and you have already made it quite clear that to allow you to do anything would be disastrous."

He paused a moment and a smile returned to his lips. Azumi realized he was attempting humor to dispel the tension surrounding them. Feeling eased by his attempt, Azumi found that she was nodding along with him.

"That's right." She agreed. "I'd hate to make things worse than they already are, you know."

"But I would hate to inconvenience you, Azumi." Shuichi said, sighing. "I couldn't ask you to take me home. It's too far a drive and I can't think of a gas station close enough to this location that it wouldn't take you out of your way. You said you were going home, correct?"

Azumi frowned, hugging her helmet against her body. "Yeah, I did, but I mean…how far do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid I have to go to Kanagawa. I own a florist shop there and my apartment lies right above it."

"Oh," Azumi commented. She thought for a minute before shrugging. "Well, I can always take you to my place. I only live, like, two blocks from here. You could call a wrecker from my phone and can ride back home with him. Since I'm heading there anyway, it would be no inconvenience at all."

"I hardly think," the man in front of her began, "that it would be appropriate for me to ride on your motorcycle with you, Azumi. I would hardly feel comfortable imposing on you...really, if you don't mind pointing me in the direction of a gas station or a pay-phone, I'll simply walk."

"But...it really isn't any trouble." She pressed quietly, brow knitting together in confusion. "It's getting late, why on earth would you rather walk? I mean, don't you watch horror movies?"

Why was he being so stubborn about this?

If it wasn't completely inconceivable, Azumi would almost think that Suuichi's step-brother was scared to ride on her motorcycle with her. In the glow of the streetlamp, she thought she even saw a blush creep into his cheeks...but then, it could've just been a trick of the light. From what Suuichi had told her, Shuichi never seemed to get embarrassed about anything, but that couldn't possibly be true. Curious now, Azumi decided to use her empathy to her advantage for once.

Reaching up, she touched her amulet with one hand and whispered softly. The main barrier of her powers gone now, she breathed deeply and... Suddenly, there it was. The reason he was refusing – he was unsettled, but not because he was frightened. He was unsettled because of _her_...of her presence.

"No, I don't actually." He answered, avoiding her gaze. "They never really interested me to be honest."

Regarding him with growing uncertainty, feeling the mixture of tension and discomfort flitting around him in waves, Azumi's unhappiness increased. Hand still on her amulet, the barest breath of a word escaped her lips while his gaze was averted and his emotions dulled once more. Tucking her helmet under her arm, Azumi turned away with a defeated sigh.

What was she doing – pushing him like this? If he didn't want to ride with her, if her presence made him...nervous...then she should simply leave him alone.

Feeling the slightest of aches, she turned back to him. He had not moved from his place, but his eyes were now regarding her with the bright, feverish light from earlier. Once again, they seemed alight from within and Azumi took a moment to think how beautiful they looked.

"Hey, Shuichi, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable or something. Now that I think about it, asking you to ride to my apartment with me sounds like of forward. So, you know, you don't have to ride with me if you don't want to. I can give you directions to the nearest gas station, if you'd like." She forced herself to say, even though she wanted more than anything for him to accept. For good measure, she thought it might be best to apologize for lunch as well.

"Oh, and about earlier today," she continued, feeling discouraged and foolish. "I'm sorry if I stepped over some kind of line then too. I was just...I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were a pretty cool guy."

.

* * *

Kurama was at an impasse with himself. He disliked the direction that the conversation was going and the look of despondency on Azumi's face. Once again, the air between them was filled with tension, just like it had when she'd answered his question at lunch.

Shizuru's words echoed in the back of his mind and made him feel more indecisive that before. Usually filled with calm and confidence, Kurama did not like feeling this way – it made him feel unprepared and weak. Azumi's admission of thinking that he was a 'pretty cool guy' was having an effect on his emotions as well.

As if that wasn't enough, Kurama felt the unnerving certainty that getting on the back of a motorcycle with Azumi was going to cross some sort of line. On the surface, he had little reason to be nervous about riding on two wheels, with little around him for protection, and at high speeds. After all, it was no more daunting than facing a low-class demon; he had been in far more serious situations. But the idea that all he would have to hold onto was Azumi herself had the blood rushing around in his veins.

The silence was beginning to stretch and still he hadn't said anything, a circumstance that was far too similar to his silence at lunch. Remembering the sadness he'd felt at her leaving to return to work, he took a bracing breath and decided to follow Shizuru's advice. He was going to go for it and take whatever consequences that arose. Azumi was offering him a kindness and, given his nonresponsive truck in the middle of an unfamiliar neighborhood, an act of kindness is what he needed. The hour was growing later every minute and he had to work in the morning. As, he suspected, Azumi did as well.

In short, a decision had to be made – and he needed to be the one to make it this time. So, taking a tentative step in her direction, he offered her a smile and said:

"Please, there is no need to apologize...on either count. I should have said something at lunch. You haven't offended me in the slightest, Azumi, now or then. I promise that I don't think you are too forward by offering me a ride. I just hope you have another helmet somewhere because I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."

He said the last part with a touch of teasing, hoping to dispel the tension as he had earlier when he'd joked about her mechanical skills. Thankfully, it appeared to have worked a second time, as he was rewarded with a rigorous shake of her head.

"You're going to regret nothing," Azumi told him, walking over to her bike, "because I always have an extra helmet. I mean, sure it isn't as protective as mine, but it gets the job done."

Rummaging in the leather 'saddle bags' strapped down on either side of the bike, Azumi finally withdrew a small, but legal extra helmet. Turning, she tossed it over to him and he caught it with no trouble. Taking his eyes off of her, he assessed the helmet she gave him and found it lacking. Casting eyes at her from underneath his bangs, he caught sight of her touching her pendent again and smiling secretively.

"You know, that helmet used to be mine when my father was still alive. I would wear it when he would take me out riding. I remember feeling so cool riding on the back of the bike with him, even though it scared my mother to death when he let me come along."

"Your father?" he asked. Caressing the handlebars of the bike with her free hand, Azumi nodded.

"Yeah, this bike used to be his prized possession, but when my mother passed away, he just stopped riding." Her expression fell a bit. "He never _was_ the same after she died. There was always a look of sadness in his face."

At the look of remorse on her face, Kurama felt compassion embolden him. A moment or two later, he reached her side and tentatively covered her shoulder with his hand. The initial touch startled her as she looked up at him, eyes widening slightly. Kurama did not waver, however, and simply gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm truly sorry, Azumi." He told her softly and was rewarded for his effort. Azumi's hand left the seat of the motorcycle and covered his, the coolness of her skin making his tingle in response.

"Thank you." She replied, indigo eyes boring into his. The sadness there seemed lighter, gentler than before. "Now get that helmet on, Shuichi, and trust me. When it comes to this bike, I know what I'm doing."

Her hand left his then and they withdrew from one another. Kurama came to himself again and realized that if he was going to leave his truck on the side of the road, he'd better turn on his emergency blinkers. Acknowledging her words with a incline of his head, he returned to the cab of his truck to take care of the lights.

.

* * *

Her shoulder still tingled from the warmth of his hand, but Azumi forced herself not to think about it as Shuichi removed himself and went back to his truck momentarily. Taking a breath to still her heart's sudden increase in rhythm, Azumi distracted herself by mounting her bike and settling herself far enough forward on the seat that Shuichi would have plenty of room behind her. Kicking the stand back into its resting place along the contours of the bike, she took hold of the handlebars and balanced the bike on its wheels and waited.

Within moments, she heard movement behind her and felt rather than saw Shuichi approach. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she almost laughed at the sight of the helmet stuck tightly upon his skull, red hair spilling from the back and sides, but restrained herself – the poor guy already looked nervous enough.

"Well, it's time to saddle up and get out of here," she said lightly, patting the seat behind her. "It's getting late and we need to get you to a phone. Climb aboard."

Without another word, Azumi brushed back her hair and pulled on her helmet. She flipped the visor up so that she could look at him again.

"Oh, before I forget to tell you Shuichi, when I turn I want you to lean in the same direction I'm leaning, okay? The weight needs to be balanced otherwise we might tip over and that's not going to be good. Hold on tight if you get nervous, but most of all, just trust me. I'll take good care of you, I promise."

At that, she flipped her visor back down and hit the ignition. The bike roared to life in the quiet street and slowly Shuichi mounted the bike behind her.

.

* * *

Azumi patted the space behind her on the bike and looked at him from out of the confines of her helmet. Adding a few last minute instructions, she smiled at him before flipping down the visor of her helmet and hitting the ignition. As the bike roared to life, shattering the quiet of the street, Kurama swallowed and felt his pulse speed up slightly. Approaching the bike like a wary animal, he mounted it just as carefully.

Settling himself as firmly as he was able, he reached out with his arms, but came short of wrapping them around her torso. Once again, as if she had some sort of sixth sense, Azumi seemed to feel his discomfort. Taking her hands of the handlebars, she turned ever so slightly and grabbed his wrists. Then, with a nod of her head, she wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, just above the swell of her hips.

Feeling heat trace its way across his cheeks, he nevertheless took the hint and tightened his grip on her. She nodded again and returned her hands to the handles. Taking her feet off the pavement, she manipulated the throttle enough that they started moving. Kurama mimicked her movements and settled his own feet on the bar along the bottom of the bike while she placed hers on the pedals.

Once she realized he was in position, the bike pitched forward suddenly as she put more pressure on the throttle. Unprepared for the increase of speed, Kurama tightened his hold on her unconsciously.

The wind stuck his face at their sudden movement; blowing strands of red hair around his head and caused it to whip along his cheeks. His truck decreased in size behind them with every passing second. They were flying down the street now, the vibration of the motorcycle humming underneath them as they rode. Slowing as they reached the stoplight, Azumi hit a switch or something of that sort and the turn signal winked on.

"Remember to lean the way I'm turning!" she yelled back to him, somehow making herself heard despite wind and visor. "We're going left!"

He nodded in response and as the light turned green, Azumi punched the accelerator once again and they started to turn. Keeping a firm hold on her with his arms, Kurama leaned with her as they moved, matching Azumi's angle perfectly. When a couple seconds later she straightened her posture, he copied the movement easily.

Buildings and side streets passed rapidly on either side of them as they sped down the streets. The minutes continued to pass by and as they did the scenery around them became darker, the buildings smaller and poorer-looking. Quite unexpectedly, the bikes leapt forward a second time as Azumi turned the throttle wide open.

And yet, as the wind struck his face, Kurama felt the strangest feeling of elation. Inside his chest a new sensation was building and it invigorated him. It was a sort of wild excitement, akin to the sensation he used to feel as the bandit, Yoko Kurama. He began to feel more alive than he had in quite a long time and he suddenly became aware of the warmth and softness of Azumi's body underneath his arms.

As for Azumi, Kurama could only reflect that she seemed made for the bike beneath them. Her body hugged the frame as easily as if she'd been molded to the seat. The skillful way she maneuvered the machine in the gradually narrowing streets was easy to appreciate, especially to someone as detail-oriented as himself. Another stoplight loomed in the distance now and Kurama's stomach pitched sickeningly as she hit the brakes just enough to slow them down for another hairpin turn. Reflexively, he tightened his hold on her.

As the bike began to tilt, there was an alarming squeal of tires as they whipped around the corner. Azumi leaned into the turn and Kurama followed suit half a second later. For the briefest moment, it felt like they would both be thrown over the handles, but the bike stabilized after a moment and Kurama relaxed again.

The engine slowly fell from a roar to a rumble, and then finally to a purr. Cruising slowly, they traveled another two or so hundred meters before easing to a stop in front of a drab, three-story apartment complex. Looking worse for wear, the building sported dingy, peeling paint and bars on most of the windows. As Azumi cut the engine, the vibrations underneath Kurama's body ceased and the silence suddenly seemed unbearably loud to him.

They sat a moment, the two of them, and gathered themselves. Kurama, still holding firm to the woman in front of him, felt the rapid beating of Azumi's heart through their close proximity. Absently, he noticed that the cadence of her pulse seemed to beat in rhythm with his own. He breathed deeply, savoring the residual adrenaline rush the bike ride had left him with.

That is, until Azumi's hand came down on his and he became suddenly aware that he was clutching her to his chest. One of her hands pressed flatly against her visor and flipped it up. When she spoke, her words rang clearly in the still night air.

"Shuichi, we've stopped." She ventured quietly, the barest hint of breathlessness to her tone. "I think you can let me go now."

Realization of the situation dawned on him and feeling flushed, Kurama did as she asked and unwound his arms from around her. To further place distance between the two of them, and to regain a bit his composure, he went as far as to dismount the bike. He busied his hands with unstrapping and removing his helmet in hopes of distracting them from the memory of her body beneath them.

Azumi, too, seemed aloof as she dismounted as well and copied his actions with her own helmet. But once she had it removed, Kurama was stuck by her appearance. The fox demon tried and failed to think of one woman who struck him as so full of life as the one in front of him at that very moment. It was as if she was glowing. Face flushed and teeth worrying her bottom lip, she looked radiant. Indigo eyes had darkened with the dimness of the light, making them seem large and bottomless. He only saw them once though, because after she noticed him staring at her, she brushed a wayward strand of hair behind an ear and seemed to avoid his gaze after that.

"Well, uh, we're here." She noted unnecessarily and tugged her helmet beneath one arm again. "Why don't we go inside, Shuichi? I'm sure you're thirsty after a ride like that and we need to call you a wrecker."

Kurama nodded as all of her words were true. Azumi turned from him and was about to start towards the door when he extended a hand to take hold of her wrist.

"Azumi," he said, capturing her attention briefly. "Should I return my helmet to the bags on your bike?"

Seeming to notice his helmet and her own for the first time, Azumi nodded.

"Oh, yeah..." she said, laughing weakly. "I'd just about forgotten them. Here, I'll take it and put it in my bags. You can go on inside and wait for me in the lobby, I'll be there in just a minute."

Removing her wrist from his hand, she looked at him fully for the first time since they'd arrived and smiled at him. Then she gently took his helmet from his grip and indicated the door of the apartment.

"Go on," she pressed, eyes still dark. "I'll be there in a minute."

Kurama nodded and did as she asked, leaving her standing there in the semi-darkness. As he entered the building, he thought back on the 'misfortune' of his truck breaking down, but couldn't find it in his heart to look at the circumstances as unfortunate at all.

_ Serendipity...indeed. _He thought, shaking his head at the irony.

.

* * *

**Author Note:** This chapter was a bit harder to rewrite than some of the other chapters have been. I hope that you guys enjoyed the extended sections of Azumi's POV and want to inform you that they'll be a staple from here on out. I always thought of this chapter and the next as a sort of turning point in the story, but I'm more interested in what you guys think, LOL...so don't be shy with your opinions.

Also, this chapter was totally inspired by the song "Yes Man" by Munchausen by Proxy feat. Zooey Dechanel (it was at the end of the movie Yes Man with Jim Carrey) and when I heard it the idea of this story was born... so please listen to it, you'll know what during what part now that you've read the chapter.

*I have no idea of the different wards or suburbs of Tokyo. I'm ashamed to admit I picked one, looked up pictures and found the one that looked the most similar to the anime. *hangs head* I'm sorry.

I want to take the time to say thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, story follows/favorites and continued support. You guys really do make my job as a writer a delight. :)


	8. Serendipity, pt 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or the characters found therein. This story is written for my pleasure and that of my readers – nothing more.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **Mr. steve jr**, **Lilcookie84**, **01Trycia-chan01**, **YuYuHakushoObsesser**, **Kitsune Kiyoko**, **Kimiangel02**, **AnimeGmr101** and **Crystal Jaganshi**.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Serendipity, pt. 2

* * *

Once Shuichi had gone inside, Azumi let out a long, shuttering breath she'd been holding and walked over to where her motorcycle sat, cooling in the darkness.

Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on the seat of her motorcycle and leaned forward as the images in her mind faded. She'd seen the same thing when Shuichi had touched her shoulder after she'd finished speaking of her father. Yet, even if there was no doubt in Azumi's mind about where the images originated, what remained was the fact that what she'd seen was mind-boggling.

Snippets of memory, hazy and enticing in their vagueness, had danced across her mind's eye as Shuichi had held her firmly against his chest. It happened sometimes, when she would come into contact with certain people or objects, that she would see visions...memories etched onto them. Sometimes, she could even see the future – but those, those were always the most frightening.

Her amulet, given to her by her mother long ago, kept them at bay. Only those individuals or those objects with the most deeply etched impressions could break through to her. But what she'd seen...they just couldn't be.

Lands and mountains, wrapped in veils of darkness and sorrow so deep that it chilled her very soul, appeared suddenly before her. Impenetrable forests, steeped in evil, maddened her senses and made her want to run screaming away from them. But most of all, she saw the eyes – bright, hawk-like eyes of molten gold. They stared at her, penetrated her to her very core and shook it so fully that she'd become breathless at the sensation.

Just what was Shuichi?

Nothing that his stepbrother had told her came close to explaining the visions she'd just seen. There was nothing at all, except Suuichi's faint nagging suspicion that his brother was simply something other - something not quite human. Whatever it was, it both frightened and excited Azumi in a way that even she couldn't quite understand.

All she knew was that she had the insatiable desire and need to know more.

* * *

Upon arriving at Azumi's apartment building, Kurama paid little attention to the features of the outside due to his preoccupation with the woman who lived there. Time and time again, he saw her flushed appearance and heard her breathless request for him to let her go. He stood in the lobby of a decrepit apartment complex and mused that perhaps serendipity wasn't so bad after all. Then Azumi had walked in, the flush on her face dissipated, but still looking every bit the dynamic woman Kurama was starting to see.

She'd kept her eyes averted from him, but he'd thought little of it as she made light-hearted small talk and led the way up a flight of stairs. Now as they ascended another flight of stairs, the fox began to pay increasing attention to his surroundings. The interior of the apartment building was much worse than the outside now that he took the time to notice.

The longer he followed after Azumi, the more he marveled that she could stand to live there at all. The wallpaper adorning the walls was old and discolored. Water damage had caused the paper to separate from the glue. Sections of it were pulling from the dry wall while others were simply gone. The stairs underfoot, although covered with non-slip material, looked worn. The walls were dingy. As they reached the landing of the second floor, a long corridor stretched out before them. Scattered along the walls were doors with peeling paint and tarnished knobs. Three doors stood along one wall, with four along the other. Above them, fluorescent lighting hung from the ceiling, blinking and flickering as they cast their sallow glow.

Kurama cleared his throat and Azumi looked out of the corner of her eyes at him. He saw movement as she swallowed and began leading him down the hall. As they passed each door, Kurama noticed little metal-enclosed cards on each one, hastily scrawled with the current occupants' first and last names. When they'd reached the midway point, Azumi finally spoke. Her voice was subdued.

"My apartment is at the end of this hallway on the right, Shuichi. Um, I'm sorry about the way this place looks. I told you I didn't care much for money and if you needed any proof...well, here it is."

Feeling a touch of regret at his earlier thoughts, Kurama shrugged and kept his tone light.

"Don't apologize, Azumi. You have no control over how the proprietor of this building maintains his property. Why, you should have seen the way my florist shop and the level above it looked when I first purchased it...I had to have nearly everything redone."

They stopped in front of a door with a placard announcing the characters for _Sumida, Azumi_. Withdrawing a set of keys from the front pocket of her jeans, she unlocked the door and opened it, but made no move to enter. A moment passed and she glanced quickly over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were filled with apology.

"Oh, my apartment isn't exactly spotless at the moment, Shuichi...so excuse the mess okay? I've been working a lot recently and haven't really had the time to clean."

"Come now, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you..." she sighed and pushed the door open fully to allow him inside.

Taking that as his cue to precede her through the door, he walked passed her. She closed the door behind him as he ventured a few more steps inside before stopping to wait on her. The entryway they passed through first was small, narrow and cluttered. Visible from the entryway was the kitchen and like nearly all the kitchens in Japan, it was small and nearly useless.

Azumi, from what he could see, was not much a cook but she was a user of dishes. The sink was positively filled with them. There was a small, two-person table shoved into one corner of the cooking space and the surface was covered with all manner of papers and a couple of plates. Taking in the sight of the place as they rounded a small corner, he didn't see the pair of shoes in the floor until it was too late.

Stumbling, he pitched forward but managed to catch himself on a nearby wall. Azumi grimaced.

"Yeah...sorry about that, Shuichi," she said, not looking at him. "You might want to watch your feet."

Taking her advice, he stopped staring at her less than immaculate kitchen and looked to his feet. What greeted him was the sight of several pairs of shoes and an umbrella – one of the former being the pair that had dared trip him up. Laughing nervously, Azumi jumped in front of him long enough to pick the offending items up and carry them into the next little space that was open to both kitchen and entryway.

"Hey, uh, you can go ahead to the living room and sit down if you want. The phone should be near the T.V. or it was the last time I checked. I'll be there in just a minute. I'm going to start picking up a few things..."

"You don't have to trouble yourself over me, Azumi," Kurama told her, shaking his head. "You've done enough simply by giving me a ride. I'm sorry if I've given you the impression that I...dislike your apartment."

"You don't have to try and flatter me. I know this place is a mess. I live here, remember?" Azumi quipped, rolling her eyes and following him into the space that acted as the main living area.

As they continued further, Azumi preceded him time and time again to pick up some article of clothing or knick-knack that had been misplaced. Kurama did his best to avoid running into her, but found it hard when she darted here and there like a mouse gathering crumbs. He saw the small T.V. she was talking about and started in that direction. He'd nearly reached it too when something quite unexpected caught his attention.

In a pile of clothing near the television stand, a pair of panties stuck out the top in all their fuchsia glory. As soon as he saw them, he tried his best to pretend he hadn't seen them, but it was too late, Azumi had seen them as well. Moving quickly, face growing redder with each step, she crossed the room. Bending down, she grabbed the offending pair of undergarments, as well as the entire pile of clothing, and left the room.

Kurama, not knowing what else to do, stopped in front of the television and started searching for the phone she'd mentioned. After a minute or so, he found it underneath a couple of half-read books and some loose papers. Kurama busied himself with calling the wrecker while awaiting Azumi's return. When the bored and slightly annoyed tow-driver finally answered his call, only half of his mental energy was spent on speaking to the man and giving him directions to where he'd left his truck. The other half was ruminating on what he should do, if anything, in his current situation.

On the one hand, he berated himself for being too perceptive for his own good. Had the bright color not caught his eye, Azumi may not have felt embarrassment. At the same time, however, he was perplexed at why she should feel embarrassed at all.

After all, he reasoned, it wasn't as though she'd been expected company – therefore giving her the obligation to tidy up beforehand. On top of that, she'd been quite upfront with him at the door that her apartment was a mess. Absently thanked the man on the other end of the phone, Kurama frowned and hung up the phone.

_For the life of me I can't think of a single thing to say to her that would reassure her she has no reason to be embarrassed._ He thought, gazing in the direction that Azumi had fled._ Nor do I know whether I should say anything at all, lest I embarrass her further._

To seek out or to lie in wait...that was the question.

* * *

Azumi touched her forehead to the wall of her bedroom and closed her eyes, willing the warmth on her cheeks to disappear as fast her dignity had two minutes earlier. Most of her usual self-confidence had flown out the window the moment she noticed that Shuichi had seen her panties in a pile of dirty clothes.

The offending pile of clothes was now shoved in the tiny closet to her right. The panties pushed down into the deepest recesses of the pile. The sheer embarrassment she felt made her want to crawl into the deepest hole she could find and disappear. The faint blush on Shuichi's cheeks and the flash of surprise coming from him didn't help things either.

Eyes shut tight against the dread rising up in her chest, she groaned. She was going to have to go back out there and face him – face those perfect green eyes that no doubt would look on her now with the knowledge that she was a total slob. After a relatively peaceful ride to her apartment, she'd just ruined everything by carelessly leaving her laundry out.

In Suuichi's stories, he had always emphasized how freakishly clean and neat his stepbrother was – how when he saw dirt and chaos, he naturally went to clean it up. To bring him to her apartment now seemed the most stupid thing she could have done. Why hadn't she just insisted on taking him back home herself? Forget the trouble it might have been – anything would've been better than this.

_Good job, Azumi._ She berated herself, gently striking her fist against the wall._ The first time you get to see him outside of work and you make a complete fool of yourself. Now he's seen your damn underwear and he'll probably run for the hills after tonight._

"Excuse me, Azumi?"

Eyes still closed, Azumi stiffened as his quiet voice begged her attention. Removing her forehead from the surface of her bedroom wall, she straightened. Throwing a quick glance at him from the corner of her eye, she acknowledged his presence.

"Yeah, Shuichi?" she said, pasting a smile on her face.

"Forgive me for interrupting," he said, eyes kind. "I just finished my call to the wrecking company. The individual I spoke to said he would come over immediately, but it's still going to be nearly forty minutes before he arrives. I was wondering...would it be alright if I impose on you just a little longer while I wait for him?"

She fidgeted a little. Her awareness tingled, but what radiated from him was neither judgment nor mockery. Rather, it was calm and reassuring. It washed over her – all warmth and compassion and hope. Feeling lighter as her embarrassment began to melt away in the warmth of his emotions, Azumi shook her head.

"Of course, Shuichi...that would be fine. I don't mind if you stayed a while longer."

He inclined his head. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your kindness."

"Um, are you thirsty?" Azumi asked, feeling a little shy now that she realized he wasn't going to run out on her. "I could wash a couple of cups up and we could talk while we wait for the guy to get here."

Shuichi's smile widened.

"I'd like that." He said, and stepped aside. The tall red-haired man motioned for her to precede him. "After you, Azumi..."

"All right."

Sliding past him, Azumi led the way back into the other room. The entire time, she felt very aware of his presence behind her and found herself wondering yet again where the images she'd gotten from him originated. The table was still in a state of chaos when they arrived though and all pondering of visions left as she felt embarrassment washed over her for the second time that night.

"Um yeah, let me clean this off first." She said, quite aware of his eyes on her as she began straightening the table.

There were tons of old papers scattered all over the table's surface, some torn and stained with tea or food. Others were old bills and receipts that she'd thrown there thoughtlessly over the past couple of weeks. Then there were the credit card offers and junk mail she received on an almost daily basis. Separating the papers into two stacks, she pushed the things she need to keep to the side and tossed the others in a nearby trashcan. Then there were the plates, so gummy with old food that she cringed as she moved them to the sink. Once there was space enough to sit down, she turned apologetic eyes to her guest and motioned for him to sit.

"All clean now," she said, laughing nervously. "Go ahead and get settled, I'll wash up some cups. I have tea, if you'd like, or coffee."

Shuichi pulled a chair out and sat down. "Coffee will be fine, Azumi."

Once he gotten comfortable, she went to the sink. As she moved several dirty plates, cups, and bowls aside, she felt his eyes on her back as she worked to clean two cups. Feeling nervous, she did not glance at him until she'd finished. Once the cups were clean, she set them down and wandered over to the coffee maker, ladled in the grounds and then added water. Hitting the start button, she took a breath and turned.

Shuichi sat quietly at the table, green eyes smiling at her from across the tiny kitchen. Azumi leaned against the counter, unable to sit directly across from him while he looked at her like that.

"So, here you are in my apartment," she said, not knowing what else to say, "and the two of us barely even know each other. Crazy, huh?"

He nodded and leaned against the back of his chair. He chuckled and cross his arms.

"I will admit, it is rather odd...at least for me." He smiled at her. "I don't normally make a habit of following women home."

"Is that so? Well, I can't say I'm unhappy to hear that." she replied, laughing quietly as well. "It makes me feel kind of special, actually."

* * *

"You are."

The words exiting Kurama's mouth before he had time to think about what he'd just admitted.

Surprise registered on Azumi's face in the form of raised eyebrows and a certain relaxation of the mouth, as if she'd almost said something, but managed to stop herself in time. His own surprise at having voiced his thoughts so abruptly gave Kurama pause. He found himself hurrying to clarify, but unable to comprehend why.

"That is to say I find you to be refreshing and interesting," He amended, trying to find the appropriate words. "I find others to be tiresome sometimes, but not you."

Inwardly, Kurama cursed. That's not what he'd meant to say at all, but the words were out now and there was no way to take them back now. He waited, unsure of how she'd react. At first, Azumi did not say anything and her blue eyes seemed to search his face. What she was looking for he didn't know. One slender hand went to her necklace, rubbing the misshapen little pendent like a talisman and then she looked away.

Kurama swallowed. Azumi smiled.

"Thanks," she said, eyes averted. "That's nice to know."

Just then, the coffee pot finished percolating and the awkward exchange was broken as Azumi jumped up to attend the pot. Kurama watched nervously as she poured the steaming liquid into two cups – both painted to look like chickens. She opened a drawer and pulled out a couple of spoons, then went to reach for a container on a nearby shelf.

"I don't suppose you take sugar or cream, do you?" she asked over her shoulder, hand taking hold of a small container.

"No, thank you." Kurama replied quickly. "I prefer my coffee black."

"That's great, because I don't seem to have any," she said, staring into the now opened container with dismay. "Looks like I'll need to go to the market on the way home from work tomorrow." Closing the container, she shrugged and placed it in the cleared sink. "Oh, well."

Grabbing their mugs, she turned and joined him at the table. She handed him a cup and he reached out to take it from her. As he did so, his fingers brushed hers in passing and he thought he saw her flinch at his touch, but couldn't be sure. A second later, she was smiling across from him.

Fighting a frown, his mind raced to remember where he'd seen her exhibit a similar reaction. The instance where they'd been standing next to her motorcycle came to mind. She had flinched in a similar manner when she'd been speaking of her father. He'd touched her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. Like now, the reaction only lasted a split-second before disappearing behind a mask of confidence and joviality. Uncertain how he felt about this revelation, or what it meant, Kurama decided to save that mystery for another day and tried focus on enjoying what time he had left with Azumi instead.

The woman in question was blowing on the coffee in her own mug, easing the heat with her breath before taking an experimental sip. She expressed her contentment with a sigh and a smile in his direction.

"How's the coffee?"

Kurama sipped his coffee in response. The flavor was strong and a bit bitter, but he felt the energy boost a few seconds later and nodded.

"It's very good."

"So, Shuichi, we didn't really get to talk much at lunch today." She said, wrapping her fingers around her mug. "I'm kind of a nosy person and I didn't really get to ask you many questions. I feel like we discussed me a lot but...well, I want to know more about you."

Taking another drink of his own coffee, Kurama shrugged. "Very well, what would you like to know?"

"I don't know...let's start with what you like to do for fun. I mean, I know you're a florist – so that tells me you like growing and arranging flowers, but what else is there?"

Kurama sipped his coffee, enjoying the bitter roasted quality of it. After a moment, he set his cup down on the tabletop.

"I like to read." He finally said. "I have bookshelves upon bookshelves in my living room, about all manner of subjects. Some which I could guarantee you've never heard of." One corner of his mouth turned up. "In all honestly, my friends make fun of me frequently for not getting out often enough. At least, that's what my friend Yusuke says. Other than that, I suppose you could add hiking to the list as well as riding on motorcycles with strange women..."

"Although that," he added, eyebrows rising just a little, "is a more...recent addition."

Kurama was pleased when Azumi chuckled. Her eyes caught his and they sparkled with amusement. His smile widened.

"I'm glad, Shuichi. I enjoyed our little ride as well," she said. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Yes, I would like that." Kurama told her, reaching for his coffee again. "Now, allow me to ask you the same question, Azumi – aside from rescuing men on the side of the street at night and working as a waitress, what do you like to do for fun?"

Chuckling again, she leaned back in her chair and looked toward the ceiling.

"Oh god, I don't know," she said, eyes searching the tiles up above her. "Let me think for a minute...um, aside from riding my bike at breakneck speeds in the rain, I also enjoy going to the mountains for picnics and getting lost in strange cities."

"Getting lost in strange cities?" Kurama inquired, looking confused. "And how, may I ask, does that qualify as a hobby?"

"It's qualifies as a hobby because I'm too stubborn to ask for directions and enjoy finding places that other people wouldn't think to visit, duh." Smiling, she got up and went over to the counter to pour herself some more coffee. "Oh, I like to dance too...but I've never been any good at it."

"What kind of dancing do you like to do?" he asked, genuinely interested. With her back to him, she shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it dancing per se. It's more like flailing around, shaking my ass, and generally making a fool of myself...but hey, whatever. It's fun and that's all that matters."

"Indeed," was all Kurama could think to say.

In truth, the idea of Azumi running around strange cities, dancing like a fool, and riding her motorcycle in the rain was oddly titillating. Especially when coupled with the idea of mountain picnics.

"My turn," She said, returning to her seat at the table. Setting her steaming cup on the tabletop to cool a little, a hand reached up to fiddle with her necklace.

Her indigo eyes were steeped with mischief. "So...what's your girlfriend like?"

Kurama nearly choked on his coffee. When he'd cleared his throat, he looked at her in confusion.

"I beg your pardon – my girlfriend?"

Azumi nodded, expression unchanged. "Yeah, your girlfriend – what's she like? I mean, come on, Shuichi. I can't really believe that a successful, attractive, interesting man like you is unattached."

Looking away, Kurama felt his throat tighten unexpectedly. Surprised at how self-conscious he suddenly felt, the fox demon shrugged minimally and simply stared into the depths of his coffee mug.

"As unbelievable as you may think it is, Azumi," he answered carefully, "I can assure you that I don't have one. However, I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't looking to change that fact."

* * *

Green eyes finally left the dark recesses of his coffee mug to search hers out. Azumi rubbed the little lump of metal on the end of her necklace chain and tried to quell the emotions boiling up in her chest at Shuichi's admission.

No evidence of falsehood stained the surface of his emotions and she found herself amazed...and hopeful. Having fully been prepared to hear about a girlfriend who was uncommonly beautiful, incredibly smart and, of course, in possession of a great sense of humor, Azumi was taken aback by the idea that he was single. Added to the burden of her rattled emotions was the faint but unmistakable tingle of nervousness and hope in his emotions as well.

Azumi cleared her throat now as she attempted to dispel the can of worms she'd opened with her question.

"Well, great. That's good to know, Shuichi." She said, hating the way her words wavered as she spoke them. "I was, you know, just wondering."

"What about you?" He asked then, the sudden spike of anxiety in his emotions making her flinch unconsciously. "Is there someone in your life who would be...unhappy...to find out about our acquaintance with one another? I would hate to cross a boundary, if there happened to be someone you were seeing."

Azumi lifted her coffee mug to her lips, disregarding the hot temperature of the liquid or how it burned her tongue and throat as she swallowed. When she couldn't stall any longer, she shook her head.

"Um...no, actually," she answered, giving him a weak smile. "I'm about as unattached as it gets. I mean, look at my apartment, Shuichi...does it really look like I get a lot of company?"

Before he could reply, the buzzer of her apartment broke the pregnant pause between them and a gruff voice on the other side of the door called out to them.

"Shoujiko Wrecking Company...we got a call from someone that you got a broken down truck that needs hauling?"

Thankful for the distraction, Azumi didn't wait for Shuichi to speak before rising from her chair and making a beeline straight to her front door. Kicking a few items out of the way as she went, she called out to the man on the other side of her door.

"Yeah, that was us." She said. "Hold on a minute and I'll let you in."

Opening the door quickly, Azumi regarded the overweight and balding man in front of her. With a curt bow, he gave her the once-over and then thrust a clipboard with some papers and a grimy pen at her.

"You Minamino?" he grunted.

"No, that would be me. Thank you." Shuichi's smooth voice said behind her and within moments, he stepped into her peripheral vision. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

The man shook his head, thrusting the papers at Shuichi instead of Azumi. Automatically, Shuichi reached his hand out to the man and took the clipboard, looking them over as he did so.

"No, but I am in a hurry to get back home...the wife's been complaining about the hours I work and I don't get paid overtime," the man said, scowling. "So, I'd appreciate it if we made this quick."

"Of course," Shuichi said politely, clearly unfazed by the man's rudeness. "Just let me take care of these forms and we'll be on our way. Feel free to wait for me downstairs, if you would like."

"Whatever, buddy. You're paying either way."

"Yes, so I'm aware." Shuichi replied, polite as ever. The man simply turned and walked off, leaving the two of them alone once more.

"Azumi, I wanted to tell you that I truly enjoyed our evening together," Shuichi said quietly, not looking up from his papers. "I would like to stay in touch, if that is alright with you – maybe take you up on that offer for another bike ride sometime?"

A flutter started in Azumi's chest.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She answered, tucking her hair behind one ear and smiling. "Do you mind if I borrowed that pen for a minute?"

"Of course not," Shuichi said, holding the pen out to her.

Turning way, Azumi went over to her table and scribbled her name, address and number on a scrap sheet of paper. When she was finished, she went back to where Shuichi was waiting patiently by the door and held the paper out to him. Taking it from her, he took the time to unfold it and read the contents. Then, eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled, Shuichi refolded the paper and tuck it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Thank you, Azumi. I'll definitely be in touch soon," He said, inclining his head slightly. "Please, take care tonight. I'm sorry if I've kept you from your chores or from sleep."

"Oh please, don't apologize." She told him lightly. "I enjoyed it. Now go on home...you look tired."

"Yes, I suppose I do. Goodnight, Azumi."

"Goodnight, Shuichi."

.

* * *

**Author Note:** This was a hard chapter to rewrite...that's all I can really say, my friends. I had a lot of difficulty with the dialogue, mainly because I changed the dynamic of the 'panty incident' and I wanted to change the end of the chapter too. Regardless, I hope the flow seems better to you guys than it seems to me.

Oh, I've put up a new poll on my profile page...so if you guys want to check it out and give your opinions, I'll definitely appreciate it. It has no bearing on this story or its possible sequel, but it is something I want to know.

^_^ Thanks in advance!


End file.
